The Tudor Rose in the Spanish Gardens
by Warrior Women
Summary: Christmas 1542. After the death of his fifth wife, King Henry VIII is desperate and lonely. Out of the blue the Queen of Hearts, the ever beautiful Queen Katherine of Aragon, returns home and she brings someone along. Full summary inside. On hiatus.
1. Summary

**The Tudor Rose in the Spanish Gardens**

**Summary**

Christmas 1542. After the death of his fifth wife, Catherine Howard, King Henry VIII is desperate and lonely. Young and flighty girls don't satisfy him anymore. He had laid his eyes on Catherine Parr, but she is married to her second husband John Neville. To be polite he invited Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor to come to court for the Christmas celebration. But he secretly declined this offer. Instead The Emperor will send the Queen of Castile, León and Aragon to Henry's court. Upon her arriving, she will scare the living daylight out of Henry. The Queen of Hearts, the ever beautiful Queen Katherine of Aragon, returns home and she brings someone along.


	2. Chapter I The severe wind of December

_Hello everyone! I thank you for the reviews. They really encouraged me to finish my very first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! _

I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter I The severe wind of December**

The days had become shorter and the nights colder. In their prayers, the English courtiers were beseeching for a luminous guide. The darkness and coldness around them was depressing and chilled them to the bone. In the dead of winter, the prayers were answered. Blinding starlight which appeared in the sky 1542 years ago, still warmed people's hearts. The Christmas Celebrations would be splendid as ever. Every year, the court of King Henry the Eighth was preparing itself to celebrate Christmas in bliss. The courtiers were dressed in their finest clothes, the castle had been decorated more beautiful than the years before and everyone behaved courtly. The time of _the kingdom, the power and the glory_. Though the very person who should have been the radiant centre of the festivities, wasn't as fortunate as the courtiers. He watched in envy how his subjects before his eyes were twirling around one another, laughing, gossiping and enjoying this time of the year. He, King Henry the Eighth, was the only one present who felt the severe wind of December. The most powerful man in this country, who wears the most expensive clothes and drinks the most delicious wine, felt like the most miserable man on Earth. Everyone in the room was aware of the King's distress, but they were too busy thinking about that they were worthy enough to celebrate Christmas with him. He instead thought about those who couldn't. .

Four queens of which three are the mothers of his heirs, had died. _My own fault, own my fault, my most grievous fault._ Only ten months ago his fifth wife, the young and naïve Catherine Howard, had been charged with treason and beheaded. She committed adultery with Thomas Culpeper, a kind bloke who always showed much respect for His Majesty. He, Henry, had felt himself younger around Catherine, more alive, but eventually his little Queen had chosen the young and common man instead of him. By marrying Catherine, he also wanted to prove that he hadn't lost his youth. But he was wrong. Catherine was fun-loving and good-natured, but not fit to be a queen. A flower which he had picked far too soon. He should have known better.. she was Anne Boleyn's cousin.

Anne.. his second wife. He had moved mountains to marry her, to possess her. And when she finally was his, they weren't as happy as he thought they would be. For years they had played a game. A dangerous game that had hurt a lot of people around him. When they after all those years of twirling around each other got married, the game seemed to be over. They hadn't been pleased with married life. She had been encouraged by a power searching family which finally got what it wanted. A calf love.. They hadn't really loved each other. She had promised him sons, many sons. All fake promises. When she was accused of adultery, he believed everyone except her. He was blinded by antipathy. He wanted his marriage to be over, so he sent her to the scaffold. These days he doubted the accusation of adultery. He shouldn't deny that she was power obsessed, but she wasn't naïve or stupid. She had known the consequences of committing adultery. Why hadn't he just divorced her?

All of sudden a loud sound tore him and his thoughts apart. Henry looked at the double doors in confusion and suddenly remembered that he was not going to celebrate Christmas alone.

A herald then yelled out: 'HER HIGHNESS PRINCESS ELIZABETH TUDOR'. Everyone in the room went silent as soon as they caught a glimpse of the nine – year- old princess. She walked down the pathway a bit insecure. However, when she saw her father's proud look, a smile appeared across her face. She wore a beautiful red gown and a crown of little red roses.

When she stood before her father she curtsied. 'Your Majesty' she said while doing this.

Henry stood up, although his leg almost didn't allow this action. 'Father' he corrected. She smiled and her dark eyes were sparking. Henry took her hand in his and kissed it lovingly. 'My beautiful red rose, my red Tudor rose'. He caressed her long shining red hair. 'Continue' said he to his subjects. The musician intoned a cheerful tune and the courtiers prepared themselves for a dance.

Henry escorted his daughter to the right chair next to his own throne. She sat down on the comfortable chair. He plumped on his throne and turned his face towards Elizabeth.

'How is your Latin?' he asked truly interested. 'My tutor says I am very clever for my age. I also enjoy the lessons and I recently started in the book you gave me. Thank you for asking'.

He looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled just like her mother's. 'Which book, Elizabeth?' he asked. 'The book you gave me when the Lady Anne of Cleves visited, Your Majesty' she replied with a smile.

Elizabeth paid attention to the courtiers who danced and Henry was deep in thought. Anne of Cleves, his beloved 'sister'. Their marriage had been a disaster. It hadn't lasted for half a year. She is a warmhearted and talented woman, but he wasn't able to love her as a wife. He felt he had been misled, for everyone had praised Anne's attractions. She isn't ugly, but also not his type. Despite the divorce, they became good friends and he loved her as a sister.

'Father are you alright?' Elizabeth asked with concern in her voice. He nodded with a grimace. 'I am, my rose'. She blushed and returned her gaze to the dancing courtiers.

'Father' Elizabeth began. She stopped speaking and looked away. 'What is it?' Henry asked in curiosity.

'I was only wondering when I shall see Edward again' she replied with a blush on her cheeks. She adored her five-year-old brother and liked to play with him.

'Would you like visiting him?' he asked. She nodded her head. 'Yes Your Majesty, I would love to'.

'Then I shall arrange that and go with you'. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. 'Really?' she replied in disbelieve. 'I promise' he whispered and he kissed her hand again.

Edward was his only living son, the future of his country. The son he had longed for so many years. After two marriages without living sons, he thought that God would not grant him any male children. Nevertheless he provided evidence to the contrary. His sweet Jane had granted this country a prince. She was purer than fresh fallen snow. She hadn't broken her promises. What if she hadn't died? Would he have hurt her as much as he had hurt Katherine? She had known of his unfaithfulness during the pregnancy, but just like Katherine she didn't meddle in his affaires. Would she have been a second Katherine?

'What about Mary? May she come along?' Elizabeth applied. 'Of course, you forget she's Edward's Godmother ' Henry responded.

Henry looked around the room and saw how a few young girls were staring and blinking at him. He turned his eyes away. He knew better.

All his children were motherless. He often thought about what must be worse. Elizabeth barely knew her mother since she was three years old when Anne had died and Edward had never known Jane. Mary instead knew what she was missing. He had torn mother and daughter apart and Mary has never been the same again. Poor Katherine.. He let her die in poverty. His first love and maybe his only. He had loved Jane, but their marriage had endured less than two years. Between two and more than twenty years is a big difference. He had never been able to apologize, to make it up to her.

He sighed together with the December wind. Elizabeth rocked on her chair on the rhythm of the music.

'Would you like to dance?' Henry asked laughing. She looked down on his injured leg. 'Forgive me Your Majesty, but I don't think it's wise' she answered with a soft and caring voice.

He was about to reply when a loud sound interrupted him for the second time this evening. Elizabeth sat up straight and waited for the announcement. The subjects made way for the new visitor.

'HER HIGHNESS PRINCESS MARY TUDOR' yelled a herald. A young woman strode the pathway. She looked like an angel. She seemed as if she reflected all the light in the room and her smile was enchanting. Henry almost didn't recognize her. She wore a red gown which matched with Elizabeth's, but hers was darker. In her hand she carried a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Her hair was half up, half down. He saw the resemblance between her and her mother.

She dropped down into a deep curtsy. 'Your Majesty, I wish you a merry Christmas' she said with her melodious voice. 'And you too, Your Highness' With a smile she turned her head towards her little half sister. Elizabeth blinked and smiled back. Henry carefully stood up and kissed her hand. 'Father' he corrected her in the same way as he had done with her little sister. Elizabeth giggled about this.

He nodded towards the courtiers to give permission to continue. They went back to the dance floor and waited until the musician would start again.

'Mary, the pearl of my world' he said while he was escorting her to the left chair next to his throne.

When they both sat down, he looked at her. The smile was never leaving her face. She had grown into a beautiful twenty-six-year-old woman. She had had for years now the suitable age to marry. But he being selfish only thought about his own marriages.

'I think it's time for you to find a good husband' he said curious about her reply. 'With Your Majesty's permission, I am looking forward to search for a proper marriage' she said. Her hands nervously played with the bouquet on her lap.

'Who gave you the beautiful roses?' Elizabeth asked her big sister. Mary looked down on her lap. There was something strange in her gaze. She radiated extreme happiness and also a bit of fear. Henry noticed this too.

Mary didn't apply and kept looking down. 'Are you alright, Mary?' Henry asked in worry. 'I am, Father'.

She took a deep breath and turned her face towards her sister, avoiding her father's gaze. 'The roses' she began and she took another deep breath 'are a gift of someone from Spain'.

Elizabeth looked in surprise and Henry caught his oldest daughter's gaze. 'The Emperor' he said more to himself than to Mary. Mary shook her head.

'No, not The Emperor' Mary applied uncomfortably. She desperately tried to avoid her Father's look. She was afraid that he would see the truth in her piercing blue eyes.

'Have you already someone in mind, a proper husband to be I mean?' Henry responded a bit shocked. Mary blushed.

'No, no Father' she stuttered. Elizabeth being a clever sister saw that Mary was looking for a way out. She didn't know why she behaved so strange, but Mary will have her reasons.

'Mary, shall we dance?' Elizabeth quickly asked and Mary seemed relieved. 'Wait' Mary said, glancing at the double doors. 'They are about to announce someone'.

'Again' Henry said in annoyance. Elizabeth turned her gaze towards the double doors and saw the herald who was taking up his position.

'THE HOLY ROMAN EMPEROR'S AMBASSATOR SIR EUSTACE CHAPUYS'. An man with a walking-stick slowly moved to the royal family. These days he suffered from gout. Painfully he bowed.

'Your Majesties'. This time Henry didn't get up from his throne. 'Ambassador, I hope you and The Emperor had a pleasant journey and that he will soon keep us company?'

'The Emperor sends his love as always. But..'. He hesitated for a moment. He knew about the King's ability to lose his temper quickly.

'I regret to inform Your Majesty that The Emperor did not come along' Sir Eustace swiftly said with a heavy Spanish accent.

'WHAT?' Henry hissed in anger. How could The Emperor decline his offer? IT IS CHRISMAS!

'Why? If I may ask? ' Henry said trying to disguise his anger, but he failed. The courtiers recoiled, but Sir Eustace remained on his spot. He rapidly looked at Mary who nodded in encouragement.

'The Emperor preferred to celebrate Christmas in Spain. Instead he sent someone else to your court, Your Majesty' he said peering at the ground.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE PREFERED TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS IN SPAIN? IS THIS A NEW WAY TO TELL ME HE ENTERED INTO A TREATY WITH KING FRANCIS I?' Henry yelled outraged.

'Your Majesty must believe me. There no treaty against you' Sir Eustace said with an extremely calm voice.

Henry sighed, trying to control his anger. He took a deep breath and continued. 'Who did The Emperor send to my court?' Henry said annoyed. He didn't feel like accompanying a dull Spanish duke of something.

'The Queen of Castile, León and Aragon, Your Grace'. Henry blinked in surprise. He had heard about that Queen. Joanna the Mad, THE EMPEROR'S MOTHER!

'Did The Holy Roman Emperor send his MOTHER to accompany me?' Henry said mocking. The courtiers laughed, but Eustace Chapuys ignored Henry's remark. He knew Henry would be the He who last laughs..

'No, Your Highness. Joanna hasn't been queen for a few years now. There is a new queen'. Henry felt a bit embarrassed. How could he not know? He would blame his advisors, anyway.

'Very well.. Is she present?'. Elizabeth was watching the scene with wide eyes and Mary couldn't sit still. Henry sat up straight and Eustace Chapuys looked at the shocked herald who was nodding.

'I think she is' Sir Eustace whispered. He limped to side of the pathway. I have been looking forward to this moment he thought sly. He couldn't help but smile.

The herald cleared his throat. 'HER MAJESY THE QUEEN OF CASTILE, LEÓN AND ARAGON'.

'Impossible..' Henry stammered. As soon as he saw the gracious Queen he felt a shiver down his spine. He thought he was dreaming.

The Queen was proudly pacing to the King. She wore a magnificent purple gown with golden ornaments. Her crown rested on her dark bunned hair. And in her hand she was holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses, the colors of Spain.

Henry was flabbergasted. He watched her smiling face. She looked happier and healthier than he had seen her in the last years of their marriage. She had aged, however her beauty had increased. In front of Henry she dropped into a low curtsy.

'Feliz Navidad, Your Majesty' she said with a soft voice. 'Catalina.. my Spanish rose.. is it you?'. He looked around the room. Was he dreaming or turning mad? He mentally thanked God that he wasn't the only one who was looking at the Queen in confusion. But she couldn't be alive.. he had seen the blood.. _her_ blood..

Her voice with a heavy Spanish accent interrupted his thinking. 'Your Highness, you must be princess Elizabeth. It's a honour to meet you. I am Queen Catalina, or Queen Katherine you may choose. And..' she turned to face her daughter 'Mary's mother'.

The young princess was also confused. It took time to progress this all. She had often been told about how her mother had stolen the throne of the Queen of Hearts. About how her father had separated the True Queen from her daughter, her half sister Mary, and that Katherine had died heart-broken and alone. Yet she stood in front of her with a shiny crown and enchanting smile.

'Your Majesty, the pleasure is mine' Elizabeth told the Queen. Katherine who seemed to amuse the scene, walked to Elizabeth and handed her the roses. 'These ones are Spanish roses, I hope you like them'. 'I do, thank you Your Majesty' Elizabeth stuttered with a smile. She sniffed the sweet sense of the roses. 'They are pretty and lovely' Elizabeth thanked the Queen again.

'Henry?' Katherine said softly. She kneeled down in front of his throne and took his hands into her own. 'I have come here in peace. I haven't come to distress you.' She whispered so he and his daughters could only hear her words. She saw tears in his eyes and she almost wept herself.

'Well.. you do distress me' he hissed accusingly. He stood up and walked past her to the double doors. 'I wish you all a merry Christmas Eve, but I would like to retire myself' he called. He wanted to escape, wanted to run but his leg wouldn't allow it. Alive.. she is alive..

Once again he left a silent court and a sad Queen behind. Katherine rose and dusted her dress. Her sad eyes peering at the double doors where he had just left. 'Oh.. Mary' she signed 'if he knew about..'. Mary rubbed her mother's hand lovingly. 'Silencio Madre..' 'It will give him a heart attack..' Katherine finished her sentence.

_Soo.. what do you think? If you have suggestions for next chapters, please tell me :D_


	3. Chapter II Cleaning my conscience

_Hello everyone! Thanks for your reviews! I hope you all like this new chapter!_

I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter II Cleaning my conscience**

Fate.. was this his fate? The royal bedchamber was pitch dark with the exception of some starlight. The moon faded away. Lost in the clouds, lost in the shadow of doubt. There had to be a point of light, a ray of hope, otherwise shadow couldn't exist. Every cloud has a silver lining. Was life like a cloud? Constantly changing in a surrounding area of hope and fear, love and hate, light and darkness? Is it impossible he lived in dim? Henry looked away from the stars and glanced around the room. It was past midnight. The wood smouldered in the fireplace. No kindled candles, no festive sounds. Just Henry, clothed in a cloak of remorse. He stood up ignoring the aching feeling in his leg. By touch he found the chest of drawers. Without making a noise, he opened the third drawer. He fetched a book, bound in a leather cover. He carefully limped back.

'Damn this world' he swore after he bumped into his chair. He sat down sighing and opened the Book of Books.

_In the beginning when God created the heavens and the earth, the earth was a formless void and darkness covered the face of the deep, while a wind from God swept over the face of the waters. Then God said, "Let there be light;" and there was light._

The lack of light ended his ability to read. Henry closed the book and put it down next to his chair. Now his conscience knew for sure. Darkness will be embraced by light. It was fate that he walked through a tunnel which blocked his view, clouded up his mind. However at the end, blinding light will open his eyes. He just had to have faith.

'Please, let there be light' he whispered.

Fate.. Isn't fate God incognito? Maybe God was punishing him. No.. now he was blaming someone else again. Maybe he just had to clean his own mess this time. Like he had _literally_ done almost seven years ago. All for nothing..or not?

* * *

The sound of footsteps in the middle of the night. Katherine quickly walked through the empty hallways. She had never liked walking in the dark, but especially in a castle with its niches. She was shivering. She cursed herself for forgetting how cold the castle could be in winter. Her skirts rustled in the howling wind. Katherine would reach her purpose in a few seconds. She quickened her pace and sighed in relieve as soon as she stood in front of the door. She hesitated a moment. Would it be sage to knock? She decided to enter without knocking. She slowly opened the door and tip-toed in.

'Who is there?' a female voice whispered in fear. 'It's me, mi ángel' Katherine replied.

'Where are you, Mary? I can't see anything' Katherine still stood on her spot afraid to bump into some pieces of furniture.

'I am lying in the bed, Mama. On your left side. Be careful' Mary said. Katherine cautiously followed Mary's voice. In a few seconds she reached a soft object. She immediately felt Mary's warm presence. She sat down on the bed shivering.

'You are cold as an icicle, please lie down under the blankets. I don't want you to get ill' Mary said with a caring voice. Katherine obeyed. Mary was right; she could catch a cold easily.

As soon as she laid down, Mary hugged her firmly. 'I missed you so much' Mary cried. Tears started to rush down her cheeks. Life was so unfair.

'Ooh Mary.. my darling daughter' Katherine applied shedding tears herself. 'I missed you more than you can imagine'.

'Why can I not go along to Spain? I don't like this court. All those immoral people'. Mary buried her head in her mother's chest.

'There is nothing in the world that I would love to do more! But.. your father..'. Katherine sighed. Henry would never ever allow Mary to go. He couldn't see Mary's unhappiness.

'How are you going to solve things out with him? He doesn't listen, he does as he pleases! What if he..'. Mary's voice quivered. No.. he wouldn't be able to..

'What, sweetheart?' Katherine wiped away her daughter's tears. 'What if.. he..'. Mary took a deep breath and tried to continue with a soft voice. 'What if he sends you to the Tower?'

Katherine gasped for air. Henry was cable of a lot of things, but he wouldn't do that. Would he? Then she suddenly realized that he had done the same with two of his wives. No.. she swore to herself. I will not be the third.

'He will not, Mary. I am the Queen of Spain now' Katherine reassured her daughter. 'But think about the stunts he did to hurt you. He has tried to break you!'. Mary wasn't reassured at all. On the contrary, Mary stirred up.

'Hush sweetheart, the whole castle will hear you' Katherine whispered in her daughter's ear. She kissed her forehead and cheeks. Mary's long hair sparkled in the starlight. Katherine runned a hand through her hair and caressed the cascade. She was so beautiful. Her beautiful daughter.

'I swear to God if he harms you again..' Mary sobbed. 'He won't, I'll make sure he won't' Katherine applied trying to convince Mary. Deep in her heart she was scared to death.

'When will the ship arrive? Before New Year? I think they will not be here during the Christmas Celebrations, will they?' Mary changed the subject, because she didn't want to think about her Father's dangerous power.

'I don't know sweetheart. I hope they will arrive safely. I have to speak to your Father before their arriving. This afternoon I shall ask for private audience'

'Mama, shall I come along? He gets angry swiftly' Mary had the urge to protect her mother, no matter what.

'Let's not think about that. Please try to sleep. You have to look healthy during the celebrations' Katherine pulled Mary into a tighter embrace. A few minutes later she felt Mary's breathing slowing. Why couldn't she stop the time, so she could safely hold her little girl in her arms.

* * *

It was a foolish thing to do, but he couldn't resist. Henry had saddled up his favourite horse and had disappeared, swallowed by the night. He was galloping through forests without a destination. When the courtiers notice his absence, the whole castle will probably freak out. Right now, he did not give a damn. He had to clear his mind, to escape. Was the great King Henry the Eighth escaping? Henry stopped the horse and breathed in the cold air. What was he doing? HE WAS ACTING LIKE A FOOL. He had often cried himself to sleep, mourning about Katherine and feeling guilty. And now he was blaming her for being alive, for saving herself, for leaving him behind. Did he still have feelings for her? He looked around to determine his destination. He knew this place.. Had his conscience directed him? A old ruinous cottage arose from the fog. The More..

He tied his horse to a tree and walked towards the house. He felt shivers down his spine. He waited a few seconds, but then he decided to go inside. He immediately smelled damp and mould. He wouldn't be surprised to spot vermin. Absently he limped to the bedroom. Everything was dusted and he had to sneeze. In the middle of the room he knelt down. Henry lifted one of the floor slabs and grabbed something which had lain underneath the slab for years. A secret.. Nobody needed to know why he had hidden it.

He sat down on the dusted bed and watched the object. In the starlight the silver flacon sparkled innocently. He slipped it through his fingers and felt the initials H.R. Henry Rex. The flacon had been a present, but its content he had bought himself once abroad. He opened the flacon. Henry had promised himself only to use it in emergency. He could still smell the liquid which had once been there. An awful swell, an awful liquid, an awful poison..

_March 1534 – King Henry's office_

'_Your Majesty' Henry turned around to face the man. 'Ah master Cromwell, good news I hope? Everyone signed The Oath of Supremacy?' _

'_Your Majesty' Thomas Cromwell said nervously 'I regret to inform you that some people refused..' _

'_WHAT? WHEN THEY REFUSE THE OATH, THEY REFUSE ME AS THEIR MASTER, THEIR LORD! Who does have the nerves to refuse to sign?' Henry was outraged. He had finally married Anne, but she had given birth to A DAUGHTER! To marry Anne, he had to break with Rome. Head of the Church.. Everyone HAD to acknowledge him as Head of the Church!_

'_Ehh..Bishop Fisher and.. Sir Thomas More' Cromwell quickly informed the King._

'_Sir Thomas?' Henry asked in surprise. Had Sir Thomas refused to sign? He had never known Sir Thomas had the guts to do something like that. _

'_What about Katherine?' Henry didn't have to ask that for he knew Katherine was a proud and stubborn woman, but she also had a great love for the Catholic Church. _

'_The Dowager Princess hasn't yet been asked to sign, Your Grace'_

'_Then send Sir Brandon to make her sign it! NO WAIT.. I shall do it myself' Henry had already left the room, leaving a stunned Cromwell behind._

'_PREPARE MY HORSE' he yelled. _

_A quarter of an hour later, Henry was galloping through the forest to The More, Katherine's residence. If she would refuse he had to force her! He could always threaten her that he would redraw his fatherly love for Mary. He would be lying then. He could never ever stop loving The Pearl of his World. There was not a breath of wind, with the exception of a final wintry breeze. Henry got carried away by the wind and in minutes he arrived at the cottage. He immediately noticed something strange. Although the spring season almost began, the weather had been bad for weeks. Why was the door open? Henry tied his horse to the nearest tree and being on his guard he walked to the door. _

'_KATHERINE!' He called impatiently. No reply. 'KATHERINE! IT'S THE KING.' Again no reply. 'DON'T IGNORE THE KING OF ENGLAND!' he shouted. _

_ENOUGH, THIS GAME IS OVER! He dashed inside. 'Katherine?' he said. What are these spots on the ground? He knelt down to take a closer look. 'Oh my God' he whispered. The spots, footprints, were tinted dark red, almost black. He rushed to the bedchamber. The whole room was a mess, like someone had searched for precious things. And on the flour, on the beds sheets blood. A lot of blood.. _

_What had happened? Had she been roped? Murdered? He walked towards the bed. On the bed laid a gown which he remembered. Katherine's. He picked it up and saw the large red strains. He sniffed the dress. It smelled just like her. Her rose water.._

_His eyes caught the glimpse of a shining object. A silver flacon. He picked it up and dropped it immediately when he saw his initials. All over again he picked the sliver flacon and opened it. Empty. Then it hit him. She was dead. Gone forever. The flacon's content was a lethal poison which caused heavy bleeding. It couldn't be suicide. She was a pious and devoted catholic, she couldn't commit suicide. She had been murdered. Dead because of his poison. He had murdered her. Away.. he had to go far away.. he lifted one of the floor slabs and hid the flacon.. Dead because of his fault.._

_January 1536 – The More_

_Henry got down on his knees, tears flushing down his cheeks. Polishing, he was polishing the floor. He had to clean the floor, cleaning his conscience. He will instruct someone to bury the bloodied dress and sheets, all that had remained of her . He will announce the Dowager Princess had died. He didn't know who had poisoned her. The Boleyns? His flacon.. someone had stolen his flacon. Anne had bewitched him, he knew it for sure. She wasn't cable of bearing sons. And Katherine.. _

_Mary, Mary.. she was motherless! How could he tell her mother had died of his fault! He couldn't tell.. She will never have the chance to say goodbye. Cleaning, he had to polish until he had to clean away his own blood. _

Henry woke up from the memories. How long had he been fooled? Did Mary know? The roses, the red and yellow roses. She had known her mother wasn't dead. He glanced around the room one more time. He had to go back to the castle. The castle in which Katherine was sleeping.

* * *

She heard giggling. Katherine slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the curtains. She blinked a few times. In her arms she saw her daughter who was sleeping peacefully. Katherine kissed her on the forehead.

'Don't they look cute?'. Katherine heard a female voice ask. 'Hush! Don't wake them.'

Opposite the bed, two of Mary's maids were watching them. As soon as they saw Katherine had awoken, they curtsied.

'Good morning, Your Majesty. Would you like to take a bath?'. Katherine nodded in agreement. She felt she was still wearing her purple gown.

'Mary, sweetheart wake up' Katherine whispered in her daughter's ear. Mary opened her eyes and yawned.

'Is it morning already?' 'Yes, sweetheart it is' Katherine applied laughing. 'It's Christmas'

After they got dressed in matching gowns and went to Mass, Katherine and Mary retired to Mary's chambers. Katherine had ignored all the whispers and curious looks behind her back. She had to mentally prepare herself for a conversation with Henry. To take her mind of things, she had decided to brush her daughter's hair.

'So beautiful mi ángel!' Katherine said while stroking her daughter's locks. Mary enjoyed this moment. She had missed her mother's caressing for so long.

Suddenly they heard screams outside the chambers. Mary looked at her mother. She saw the fear in her eyes. A couple of man dashed into the chamber.

'WE ARE HERE TO ARREST YOU ON SUSPITION OF TREASON!' one of the guards yelled.

'NOOO! You can't take my mother to the Tower!'. Mary started to sob. Katherine pulled her into a tight embrace.

'It will be alright. Remember who you are, the beautiful granddaughter of Isabel of Castile. I love you darling daughter' Katherine said in Spanish.

'We are not here to take the Queen to the Tower! The King instructed us to take YOU to the Tower!'. The guard pointed to Mary. Katherine's eyes widened and she dropped the comb. Henry couldn't..

The guards grabbed Mary by her arms and dragged her outside. She fought back trying to free herself from the iron grip.

'NO! PLEASE TAKE ME, TAKE ME INSTEAD! 'Katherine begged. 'DON'T TAKE MY BEBÉ!'

Katherine chased the guards, but they were quicker. Helplessly she cried for mercy, to take her instead of her daughter. Mary was pale as snow. She was on the edge of fainting.

Before Mary disappeared from view, Katherine shouted something to Mary in her native tongue. She knew only Mary would understand her.

'What did you scream?'. Katherine heard a voice ask behind her. She turned around to see Henry standing calmly, like nothing had happened.

'YOU! HOW COULD YOU!' Katherine screamed harder. 'YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!'

'I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU SCREAMED!' Henry shouted back.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her through the hallways to his office. She didn't know what if he was up to something, but she would do everything to save her daughter's life..

_Please review :D_


	4. Chapter III Flames to dust

_Heya everybody! I cannot thank you enough for the reviews!_

I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter III Flames to dust**

Henry pushed Katherine inside his office. He turned his eyes towards her and looked at her features. Her piercing blue eyes met his. He saw that the warmth her eyes had radiated in the years of their marriage, was still there. Although a chilly breeze of hatred was blowing away the warmth. He had never seen her like this before. She was acting hysterical. He was still holding her arm and he could feel the silk of her dress. A sound between a cry and a scream made him jump in fright.

'LET ME GO, YOU- YOU..! ' Katherine was searching for the right words. She wasn't able to think clearly. What did he want? WHAT WAS HIS PROBLEM?

'Hush Catalina.. calm down' Henry applied in an attempt to quiet her.

'What did you say? WHAT did you say?' Katherine was raising her voice. 'CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN! DID YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? MY DAUGHTER IS IN PRISON BECAUSE OF HER OWN FATHER!'

'Nothing is going to happen to her if you just SHUT THE HELL UP!' Henry shouted back. He immediately saw the threat had worked. Her try of fighting back had stopped. She didn't move anymore. To his horror he saw tears running down her face. He let go of her arm and turned his back to her. An eternal silence. He turned his head to face her. She was peering at the ground, still standing on the same spot.

'Katherine, have a seat please ' Henry said with a lump in his throat. Why did Katherine affect him so much?

Katherine obeyed. She slowly sat down on the chair nearby Henry. She wiped away her tears, looking down at her lap. She wasn't going to show weakness again! She was a daughter of Spain! However, she had to pluck up the courage to speak.

'What will happen to her, Henry?' Katherine asked with a vibrated voice. She caught his gaze. She was staring at him which such a provocative look which he admired.

'You will answer my question first' he said, still fascinated by Katherine's behavior.

Katherine laughed acid. HA! He thinks he is still in charge! NOT ANYMORE! Henry looked at her in confusion. Was she laughing at him?

'I am not your wife anymore, Henry.' Katherine continued, emphasizing every word. 'You cannot command me anymore, those days are over.'

Now it was Henry's turn to shout. 'I AM THE KING OF ENGLAND, KATHERINE! YOU WILL DO AS I PLEASE!'

'And I am the QUEEN of Spain!'. Henry was sitting on his desk, in shock. He looked at his former wife and saw the proud gaze and the shiny golden crown on her dark hair. It looked like she was glowing. She looked like a goddess.

'Mary, our daughter, will be questioned. After that ' Henry continued 'a decision will be made.'

'What do you mean? A decision will be made? Are you thinking about sending her, your own flesh and blood, to the scaffold?'. Katherine whispered the words. She prayed to God and Her Holy Mother that his answer would not be '_yes_'. She could not loose Mary! Not another CHILD! She had already lost FIVE children! She would not survive that. The grief will choke her to death.

'I shall see' Henry applied with an extremely calm voice. He heard Katherine gasping for air. He saw she was hurt. His words had smacked her across the face.

'Oh my God, oh my God.. nooo.. not Mary! I have already lost so much children!'. Katherine's mother feelings were striking up again.

'Katherine, you have to accept she a traitor! Just like that SIR THOMAS MORE! IF HE HAS THE GUTS TO RETURN TO ENGLAND, I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! So help me God!'

'THEY ARE NOT TRAITORS! And leave Thomas out of this, will you? This is something between you and me! '. Tears of anger were running down her cheeks.

Henry stopped dead in his tracks. Her exclamation had given him the chills. Since when did she call him just _Thomas_? She had always called him SIR Thomas!

'Did you sleep with him?'. Katherine turned her head towards Henry in disbelief. Did she hear the question well? She watched Henry's curious face for a moment.

'What?' Katherine asked in surprise.

'Did you sleep with him?'

'You got no right to ask me that! And why would you care?'

'DID YOU, OR DID YOU NOT, FUCK THOMAS MORE?'

* * *

She was watching the ceiling, counting the spider webs. She was captured in a web, stretched between two kingdoms. Mary had no idea why she had been brought to the Tower of London. Was her father going to force her to choose between him and her mother? She knew she would choose for her mother, but Katherine would never accept it. Her mother will sacrifice herself again and obey her father's rules. She was heir to the throne of England and had to stay in England. On the other hand, her father had Edward and Elizabeth.

Mary glanced around the room and felt that her heart was beating like a herd of horses. She knew this prison cell. The harlot had lived here the last days of her royal life. Mary sat up straight and immediately a blanket of misery and coldness embraced her. Every time she breathed out, small clouds appeared around her mouth and nose. She walked to the fireplace and sat down on the uncomfortable chair. She watched the flames which were dancing with the coldness. Dominating it.

Fire.. the most feared element. She had once been taught the Greek classical elements. Earth, air, water and fire. Nobody had ever told her why fire indicates the hell. Maybe because God had created earth, air and water straight ahead. Fire had to be produced by humans who had always been sinful creatures.

She watched the flames slowly die. The flame inside Mary had often been on the edge of dying, but hope had always been her rescuer. What if she could not find a source of hope? The flames will turn into dust.

Mary got down on her knees and prayed. She was calling to Heaven. She didn't hear the door had been opened.

'Your Highness? Mary?'. Sir Charles Brandon walked in with slow steps. As soon as he saw the Princess on her knees and with her hands intertwined, he respectfully waited until she would acknowledge his presence.

'In nomine Patris et Filii and Spiritus Sancti Amen'. Mary crossed herself and looked up to face her visitor.

'Uncle Charles, what brings you here?' she said with a sad voice.

Her sad eyes almost broke his heart. He loved his best friend, not only as a king, but also as a brother. Although he could sometimes hate him, because of his stupid behavior. When the harlot was still in the picture, he desperately wanted to punch him right in the face. He wished he had shown more compassion to Katherine and Mary. He should have made clear he was on their side.

'I am here to question you, my lady' Charles applied.

'Question me? Why? What have I done wrong?'. Mary started crying and straightaway Charles ran over to pull her into an embrace. Why did her father never comfort her?

'Hush, Mary. It will be alright. I and your mother will make sure nothing will happen to you. Your secrets are safe with me'.

'I do not have secrets..' Mary stammered.

Charles started laughing. 'Your big secret has been revealed last night! Don't you worry, I know everything about it'.

'I do not know what you are talking about' Mary lied in an attempt to hide the truth.

'Don't play the fool with me, Mary. I know everything, or almost everything'

'How?' Mary whispered. As far as she knew only her mother's closest friends had been told about the truth. How could one of the king's closest friend know?

'You forgot I am married to Catherine Willoughby'

At first Mary didn't understand what that got to do with the situation. Then she found the answer.

'She is Maria de Salinas's daughter..'

'Exactly, little princess'. A smile appeared on Mary's face for a second, but then disappeared again. She was pale as the bed sheets.

'Does he know?'

'Don't be afraid. Sometimes I can think clearly' he joked. Mary sighed in relief.

'Why do you have to question me?' Mary wanted to know why she was captured in this filthy cell.

'You are suspected of treason. The King says you lied to him.'

'About what? My mother? I have never lied to him about my mother as God is my witness! ' Mary was angry about the whole situation. Her father would probably blame her mother, but he was the only one to blame.

_November 1533 – Princess Elizabeth's and Lady Mary's residence_

_Mary pressed her ear against the door, so she could listen to the events which were happening in the next room. She felt a wave of jealously as soon as she heard her Father's joyful voice._

'_Elizabeth.. my princess' _

_Her Father had not communicated with her in months. Because of the harlot, she had been forbidden to see or write her mother. She had the urge to scream, but she was a _princess _of great dignity, the daughter of Queen Katherine of Aragon. She remembered her mother's words when her Father had sent her away a few years ago. _

'_Be strong my daughter. Remember who you are. The descendant of Isabella and Ferdinand of Castile. The only daughter of the King of England. '_

_The only daughter.. not anymore. Elizabeth was heir to the throne now. Her little sister.. she could not blame her. That would be enormously unfair._

'_Thank you for all your care for our beloved princess, Lady Bryan' Henry said._

_She heard her Father leaving without saying goodbye. She desperately wanted to see one of her parents. She needed them. She paced to the balcony and saw the King who was walking towards his horse. Maybe he felt her presence, because he turned around. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. His daughter.._

'_Your Majesty, Father.. I beseech you.. please may I see my Mother?' _

'_Do not speak of HER again! EVER! I forbid it.' Henry responded. _

_Was he too hard on her? No! She had to understand she was a basterd and Anne was Queen of England. He bowed to make clear he was leaving. She nodded back. _

_She remained outside until the sun had made way for the moon. Why did he treat her and her mother like that? What good had separating mother and daughter? Did he think Out of sight, out of mind? Their connectedness was too strong. _

'I obeyed my Father's rules. He told me I was not allowed to speak of my Mother again. Will you tell him and the court?'

'I will, I promise'. Charles walked to the door. 'I have to go now, take care'. He bowed and Mary curtsied.

* * *

'I do not see the use of answering that question!'

'DID YOU, OR DID YOU NOT, FUCK THOMAS MORE?' Henry replied. 'ANSWR ME!'

'ALRIGHT! YES! We made love! ARE YOU NOW HAPPY?'. Katherine blushed.

'ADULTARY! THAT'S ADULTARY!' Henry said, standing up.

'Do you seriously think I cheated on you? I loved you! I would never CHEAT ON SOMEBODY LIKE YOU DO! I slept with Thomas after our marriage.'

The thought of her making love to Thomas More made him jealous and dizzy. He lost his balance and he fell on the ground. A sharp pain shot through his injured leg.

'Henry, are you alright?'. Katherine knelt down and looked at his leg. 'Shall I get a doctor?'

'No.. please stay' Henry sighed in pain.

'What happened to you leg?' Katherine asked with a concerned voice.

'My wound, it dehisced again. The wound doesn't close. Katherine, I am sorry about.. you know.. everything'

He sat upright and took her hands in his own. He caressed her hands. He really meant it.

'You got everything you ever wanted and still you are treating me as an old piece of clothes'.

'I do not have everything I want..'. Katherine frowned. What else did he want? He had a son and a kingdom!

Suddenly she felt his soft lips brushing against hers. He placed his hands around her waist to pull her into an embrace. His tongue caressed her lips, trying to enter her mouth.

Katherine turned her face away. 'Henry, what in God's name are you doing?'. What was this supposed to mean? Did he love her?

'Katherine, will you marry me?'

_You like it? Please review!_


	5. Chapter IV Three times lucky

Heya guys! I am sorry for not updating sooner! Essays and tests almost killed me last weeks. I hope you like it!

I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter IV Three times lucky**

_31__st__ December 1542_

The reflection of imperfection. The reflection of humankind. Sometimes the reflection of our existence is one of our needs, but soon you will discover that it reflects all your deeds. You can check your vital signs and see your heart is beating through your chest. You can say a prayer after seeing the sins. However, it does not breath air into you. You have to do that yourself. You have to value the air of life and walk past the mirror like it will be the last time you will see yourself.. the evidence of your existence.

Absently she was staring at herself. She couldn't help staring at her head and neck. Her head attached to her pale neck. The pale skin protected the pulse. Her pulse, a sign which indicated she was alive.

'My Lady, it's time..' One of maids said. She could hear the vibrations in the maid's voice.

'My turn to go' she said, taking a deep breath.

She looked at her reflection one more time. She wasn't complete, there was something missing.

'Wait. Can you please get me something?'

'Anything you want, My Lady'

'My tiara, please get me my tiara 'she sighed.

It took a few moments before the maid returned to her. Moments of silence. She listened to her speedy respiration. It brought her calmness and peace. Kind of ironic she thought.

'Here you go, My Lady'. The maid handed her the golden tiara with black diamonds.

'I am glad you wanted to bring it to me' she thanked the pale-looking maid.

She grabbed the tiara with both hands and carefully placed it on her bunned hair. Her hands were shaking. The tiara represented her silent defense. Was this real or pretend?

She walked down the hallway to the exit. Her black gown made a rustling sound. She could hear the crowd, making noise. They were screaming her name and blessings for her soul. She grabbed hold of the breads of her rosary and strode outside. The whole crowd knelt down in respect of her. She wasn't crying and she wasn't scared. She knew she was doing the right thing.

Proudly she paced to the scaffold, listening to the silence. She lifted the heavy material of her beautiful gown and climbed the stairs. Three steps.. a sacred number.

She smoothed the fabric of her gown and turned around to face the faithful crowd. Some of them were praying, some of them were crying. She hadn't prepared her lost words. She would speak from the heart.

'So many won't get the chance to say goodbye.. Because I have come here in debt repayment. I have been humble and obedient to His Majesty. He didn't send me to the scaffold straight away. I sent myself.. and I am willing to replace my daughter' Katherine spoke.

'I would not bear her death and neither would His Majesty. She needs her father and he needs his daughter. I hope you will pray for the ones I love, the ones who live in England and abroad. Their wounds will be unhealed, when the news of my death arrives. And pray for Henry, because he needs it the most. I will leave this world without regret, because I know one day Mary will replace me. Replace me as Queen' Katherine said with strength in her voice.

For the first time, her eyes laid on the block. It had been placed in the middle of the scaffold. A tiny veil of frozen water caused the block to glisten innocently. Katherine slowly knelt down and touched the cold wood with her slim fingers. No splinters, no humps.

Her wrists rested on the block, while her hands were intertwining. She whispered her last prayer, not for her soul, but for her family and the innocent English people. She was afraid that Spain would take revenge by war.

Her prayers were interrupted by a heartbreaking cry. She looked up to see who had caused the sound. Her heart dropped.

'NO! MAMA! MAMA!' Mary who was only dressed in her chemise and bathrobe, tried to run to the scaffold. She was stopped by the guards.

'MADRE! MADRE!' Mary cried helplessly.

Katherine looked at her daughter and tried to remain strong. Mary was crying and yelling hysterically. Their eyes met. Katherine blew a kiss and whispered the words 'I love you'.

The man next to Katherine handed a black blindfold, but she didn't lay hold of it.

'Please blindfold my daughter, not me' Katherine said softly. With effort, one of the guards succeeded in covering Mary's eyes.

Katherine placed her head on the block. Her heart was beating so fast, like it was aware of the fact that in a few seconds it would stop beating forever.

'GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!' a male voice shouted. 'GOD SAVE THE QUEEN' the rest of the crowd replied.

Katherine spread out her arms, in her right hand she was still holding her rosary. She felt the axe gently touching her neck. In a few seconds she would leave England and go to better place. She had broken the promise to Mary and herself. She would become the third..

Katherine opened her eyes and gasped for air. She was bathing in her own sweat. She hadn't heard anything about Mary for days and nightmares had been torturing her. Her daughter was still in the Tower. Since the proposal she had locked herself up.

_25__th__ December 1542 – King Henry's office _

_Suddenly she felt his soft lips brushing against hers. He placed his hands around her waist to pull her into an embrace. His tongue caressed her lips, trying to enter her mouth. _

_Katherine turned her face away. 'Henry, what in God's name are you doing?'. What was this supposed to mean? Did he love her?_

'_Katherine, will you marry me?'_

_¿qué? Henry?_

'_Will you do me the honor to become my wife? I love you Catalina and I am so sorry for all the harm I caused you. I shall remain faithful to you until the day I die. I love you'. Henry tried to kiss her again. _

_Katherine stared at him and felt his lips again. She freed herself from his embrace and stood up. She looked down at Henry in confusion. All her emotions had been disarranged._

'_I promise I will remain faithful. It won't be like the old days. That's something every King does. I will become a unique King. The King of your heart, Catalina'_

'_Not every King is unfaithful'. And with those words Katherine fled. _

She had not answered yet. She didn't know what to answer. Why did he always have to complicate thing? Without this, it would become hard enough!

She heard a soft knock on the door. Her heart jumped in fright. Please not Henry, please.. She opened the door slowly. A young girl dropped into a deep curtsy.

'Your Majesty' the girl whispered.

Katherine looked down at the girl in curiosity. She did not recognize her. Her reddish brown hair shined in the candlelight.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Marianne. I am Princess Mary's maid in honor. I have come here to inform you'.

'About what, Marianne?'

'His Majesty, King Henry would like to diner with you' Marianne said with her eyes looking to the ground. 'As soon as possible'.

'No.. are you sure?'

'His Majesty personally asked me to inform you, Your Majesty'

'Alright, you may leave'

Marianne curtsied and walked to the door, but she did not leave.

'Is there something else, Marianne?'

'Yes, Your Majesty' she responded with a soft voice.

'Have a seat then' Katherine said friendly. The girl seemed very nervous.

'You may speak if you like' Katherine encouraged her.

'I have been forbidden to talk about this.. but I want you to know, Your Majesty. Princess Mary is allowed to have one maid in her prison cell to keep her company. I am willing to accompany her. She is my best friend. I wanted to ask if I can pass a message?'

'You are a brave girl' Katherine said with tears in her eyes. She looked at the girl's features. She had a pretty face which was pale as snow. Her brown eyes were almond shaped and radiated trust and innocence.

'Please tell my daughter to be strong and that I will do everything in my power to release her. Tell her I love her with whole my heart and..' Katherine continued with a softer voice 'the King proposed to me'.

'Holy Mother'. Marianne's eyes widened and she crossed herself.

'How old are you?' Katherine asked.

'I am sixteen years old, My Queen'

'You look very bright for your age'

Marianne blushed. She had never received a compliment from a Queen. 'I swear to God I will pass your message and won't talk about it to anyone but the Princess'

' I am happy to hear that. But you have to go now. The King expects me to visit'

Marianne curtsied and left the room. Katherine smoothed her dress and also left the room. She walked through the empty hallways to the King's chambers. What was going to happen?

She knocked on the wooden door and to her surprise Henry opened it himself. He looked deep into her piercing blue eyes. He took one of her hands and placed a kiss on it.

'Catalina, I knew you would come. Please come in'

Did I have a choice then? Katherine thought by herself. She entered and glanced around the room. No servants were present and the atmosphere in the room was romantic. Kindled candles, rose petals..

Like a real gentleman Henry escorted her to her chair. He made sure she carefully sat down, like she was a fragile piece of China. He sat down on his own chair and looked at her which made Katherine uncomfortable. Moments without words passed by, until Henry broke the quietness.

'Katherine, how did you leave the country?' Henry asked calmly.

'I-I… got some help from friends'. Katherine considered telling everything, but she eventually decided not to do so. She was afraid of his reaction. Later she would tell him later..

'Very _intimate_ help!' Henry hissed in jealousy.

'Intimate help? What are you talking about?'

'Tell me Katherine, did you do it to pay him for his help during the divorce or to take revenge on me?'

'Did I do what? Wait a sec..'

'YOU SHARED YOUR BED WITH HIM! Why him? Why Thomas More? Did he force you?'

'No! Of course not! I slept with him because I wanted to! I do not feel like talking about my sex life here. I think I shall leave' Katherine said, standing up.

'No, Catalina.. wait'. Henry rushed to Katherine and gently pushed her against the table. She was captured.

'I am sorry.. it's just.. I have missed you so much'. Henry looked deep in her eyes.

'¿quieres casarte conmigo?'. Henry proposed again, but this time in Katherine's native tongue.

'I am sorry Henry, but it will be against God' Katherine said with bated breath.

'Why? Because we have been married before?'. Henry started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and she heard Henry panting in want. He was pressing his manhood against her body.

'Henry, stop! This is too absurd to be ridiculous!' Katherine tried to make clear she did not want this.

'Please make love to me.. please Catalina. I love you'. Henry tried to lift her skirts, but Katherine did not allow that attempt. She lifted her knee and kicked him in his sacred area. Not to hurt him, but to scare him of. Henry backed up and gave Katherine a shocked look.

'I-I am sorry, Henry. I do not want to hurt you, but neither do I want you to violate me like this'

'I thought you would like it. You and I together'. Henry caressed her cheek.

'Times have changed, Henry. Times have changed'

'Tell me Catalina, what has changed? '. Henry placed a soft kiss on her lips. He couldn't resist her beauty.

Katherine took a deep breath, like the words she was about to speak were overloaded with treason.

'Henry, I am happily married to a man I love'

_How would Henry react? Why did Katherine return to England? How did she survive?_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter V Living Death

_Helllllooooooooo There! A new chapter! Enjoy it! _

**Chapter V Living Death**

_The More – 7__th__ January 1533 _

'I fear for the Queen's life. She weakened so much. I do not dare to think about if she.. if she..' Thomas More sighed in sadness. She could not leave this world. He needed her.

'You are not the only one who fears the worst, Thomas. But Catalina is a strong woman. I have known her since we were little girls. Back then, she also stood her ground. She will survive ' Maria de Salinas tried to remain strong. She had to be strong for Katherine.

Though when she looked down at her hands, the tears started to shed. Her hands were covered in blood, her best friend's blood. Katherine had lost a lot of blood. She had whispered so weak. She had screamed in agony.

'Maria, hush.. The angels will look after her. Calm down' Thomas rubbed her back reassuringly.

'That bastard! Gilipollas!' Maria sobbed.

'Be careful what you say, Maria. Those words are treason' Thomas said with a concerned voice.

As long as Henry was conditioned under Anne Boleyn's spells, their lives would be in danger.

'MARIA? Where are you?' a male voice with a thick Spanish accent yelled.

Thomas and Maria heard hasty footsteps come closer. A bewildered Eustace Chapuys appeared in the doorway.

'I have come as fast as I could when I heard the news. Where is she? Is she alright?' he said, catching breath. He impatiently waited for a reply. He felt the distress in the air. Oh my God.. had Catalina died? he thought in anxiety.

'She's alive, but.. we do not know if she makes it through the night' Thomas stammered sadly.

'Where is she?'

'In Elizabeth Darrell's bedchamber. I carried her to the other room, because her bedchamber is too draughty. The whole residence is unhealthy. She was unconscious'

'Let us pray she will survive. We have to make sure she survives' Eustace said.

'What about Mary? Have you told her, Eustace?' Maria asked, wiping away her tears.

'No.. now is not the right time to tell. Mary will understand that. The poor sweet child, she begs to see her mother'

In horror, Eustace watched the blood on the floor and on Maria's hands. Innocent blood always flows the most.

'I told The Emperor..'

Maria's and Thomas's eyes widened. 'What did he suggest?' Thomas asked hopefully. Surely The Emperor wanted to help his aunt.

'He suggested to bring her back to Spain'

'But she will refuse. I know she will'

'What makes you so sure about that, Maria?'

'I know Catalina better than I know myself. She will not leave Mary. Besides, she is still The Queen of England'

'Though we need the Queen to be alive. We have to act now more than ever. We made a vow. We swore to protect her no matter what'

'I am aware of that, Thomas. But she needs to make the decision herself. People have always decided for her'

They heard a soft cry, coming out of the hallway. Seconds later, Elizabeth Darrell appeared in the doorway. She was pale as the snow which surrounded the residence. Maria was the first one to run over to her.

'What happened, Elizabeth? Tell me, please!'

'She-she got a fever. Her skin feels like a fireplace, but she shivers like she has been buried in ice'

'Oh no.. Catalina'. Maria paced to the bedchamber, with the others to follow. Katherine laid in the small bed, embraced by blankets. Maria sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her dear friend. She placed a kiss on her colorless cheek.

'Maria, I am so cold.. The pain is unbearable.. Do you promise to take care of- '

'Catalina, don't talk like that! Don't give up, I beseech you! You are a daughter of Spain! We need you..' Maria cried in Katherine's dark hair. 'We need to pray for her soul'

'Enough! Enough of this nonsense. Why would we pray for her soul if we can save her life in the same time! I shall take her to my house! She will not survive it in here' Thomas made clear.

'You will lose your head if you do so' Maria whispered desperately.

'I DO NOT CARE! CAN YOU NOT SEE? SHE IS DIEING!'

'Do not yell to Maria, Thomas. It is not her fault' Eustace said accusingly.

'I am sorry, Maria. But please, grab her belongings and help her to escape safely. Please..'

Maria looked down at her beloved friend. She had never seen Catalina like this.

'Alright.. Elizabeth, will you help me?'

'Of course, My Lady. What will happen to me? Shall I come along with Her Majesty?'

'You can stay at my place if you like, Elizabeth. I shall need your help' Thomas said kindly.

'I shall arrange a carriage then' Eustace said before leaving the room.

_

* * *

_

The Tower of London – 31_st__ December 1542_

Mary covered her ears in an attempt to shut herself from the world. Six days she had spent in the depressing prison cell. The screams of living death were driving her mad. There was no connection between her and the outside. Not knowing a thing worked on her nerves. She had decided this afternoon to place a chest against the wall so she could watch the sunlight and the falling snow. Mary loved walking and playing with Elizabeth in the snow. She missed her little sister dearly. Elizabeth was always delightful and made everyone smile.

Mary had imagined celebrating Christmas and New Year different. She thought that in her Father's heart would still be a piece which belonged to her Mother. Actually she knew for sure that piece existed. But they had forgotten that her Father was a King who did not rule with his heart. Rarely if ever, his heart spoke. He ruled with his conscience which often blinded him for the reality and important things. She loved her Father and she did not doubt his fatherly love for her. Only in her dreams, she had imagined that her Father and Mother would embrace each other again and leave the past behind. They would start a new relationship, not as man and wife, but as Mother and Father. They will always be connected with each other, on Earth and in Heaven. Though right now after all that had happened the past few days, those dreams sounded childish. Too beautiful to be true. _Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done. On Earth as it is in Heaven._

A couple of minutes Mary had not paid attention to the courtyard outside. A strong wind was blowing. Commanding respect of the warmth of the sunlight. The snow drops danced on the rhythm of God's breath. Small footprints had harmed the fresh fallen snow. Mary observed the courtyard to find the person to whom the prints belonged. She saw a little girl clothed in a dark cloak. The cloak protected her face from the harsh wind.

Two familiar brown eyes stared at her direction. A rose which kept flourishing in the glistening rays of her own smile. She did not fade in the heat of displeasure and jealousy. She seemed to grow stronger and more beautiful every day, blowing petals to the ones she loved and developing thorns for the trespassers. A true Princess Mary thought, her little sister.

Mary knocked on the window to announce she was present. Elizabeth waved to her sister with a sad smile on her face. Why did her Father do this? Katherine seemed to be a kind woman. Although she herself was very insecure in the Queen's presence. She was Anne Boleyn's daughter after all. But by giving her the roses, had Katherine wanted to make clear she did not blame her? If she would ever get the chance, she would ask it.

Mary waved back, delighted by the presence of a family member. However, she knew Elizabeth was doing a risky thing. Their Father did not like it when they left the castle without telling where they went. Secondly, walking alone in the snow was not without danger for a girl. Especially if you were a princess. The surroundings appeared to be harmless. Wrapped up in a white shield.

Elizabeth had gathered a collection of powder. She threw it in the air which made Mary laugh. It was obviously she had come to cheer up her big sister. She twirled and danced around. Eventually she laid on the cold ground, making a snow angel. Above the angel Elizabeth wrote Mary's name.

Surroundings are liars. Once trustworthy, never reliable. It all happened in a blink. Elizabeth was writing Mary's name when suddenly a man appeared. He lifted and dragged her over the courtyard. She tried to scream, but he put a hand before her mouth. Helplessly Mary screamed and bounced against the window. Someone was kidnapping her sister before her eyes and she could not do a thing. Nobody heard her. Her screams of living death fused with the ones of her inmates..

_An hour later_

'MARIANNE!' Mary yelled in relief. She had never expected she could warn someone about Elizabeth's disappearance. She jumped from the bed on which she had fallen asleep, and pulled her best friend into a tight embrace.

'You have been sleeping for more than half a hour. My lady, what happened? Your hands are injured and you have been crying'. Mary had been slamming against the door and walls until the skin of her soft hands was bleeding.

'Elizabeth.. someone dragged her away..' Mary sobbed in her best friend's arms.

'What are you talking about? Did someone kidnap the Princess?' Marianne asked in disbelieve.

'Yes.. please warn someone'

'I cannot, I am sorry'

'What?'

'Because I am here to accompany you. I cannot leave'

'Did you talk to my Father? Will the King show mercy on me?'

'Mary, I am afraid it is about to become worse'

'What? Will he sentence me to death?'

'No.. Not yet, but I spoke to your Mother'

'My Mother? Were you allowed to speak to her?'

'No, but I did not care' Marianne applied with a innocent smile.

'Well tell me.. What did she say?'

'She asked me to tell you to be strong. She will do everything in her power to release you. She loves you with whole her heart. And..'

'And what?'

'Your Father proposed to her'

'HE DID WHAT? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!' Mary collapsed in Marianne's arms.

'Hush.. Mary.. it is going to be alright.. calm down, I am with you' Marianne said to comfort the fragile Princess in her arms.

'It will not be alright. My sister is gone, my Mother is married and I am in jail. Only God and the Holy Virgin can save us these days'

'We'd better spend the night in prayer. Here you go, your rosary'

'Thank you so much' Mary wailed, kissing the cross.

Mary closed her eyes. She recited her prayers in perfect Latin. Though this time not to yield a rose to a Queen, but to provide security to a royal Rose, a Princess.

_

* * *

_

King Henry's chambers – 31_st__ December 1542_

'I thought you would like it. You and I together'. Henry caressed her cheek.

'Times have changed, Henry. Times have changed'

'Tell me Catalina, what has changed? '. Henry placed a soft kiss on her lips. He couldn't resist her beauty.

Katherine took a deep breath, like the words she was about to speak were overloaded with treason.

'Henry, I am happily married to a man I love'

'Do not ridicule me, Catalina. I know you love me'. Henry locked her lips in a passionate kiss. He could finally hold his Spanish Princess, correction _Queen_, in his arms.

'No! Stop Henry! I am not kidding' Katherine said, pushing his longing body away. She hold up her hand to show the shiny golden ring.

'I shall not deny you still have a special place in my heart, but too much has happened between us. You hurt me greatly by abandoning me. Eventually I decided to move on, just like you had already done'

Henry felt defeated for the first time in his life. Of course she had married someone else. He remembered her words _'Not every King is unfaithful'_. She had needed a King to rule over Spain, to rule over her heart. He could not blame her, although he envied her _husband_.

'I apologize for my behavior, I got carried away by emotions which I could not control. Are you happy in Spain?'

'I am, Henry.. I really am-' she applied with a charming smile.

'YOUR MAJESTY!' Charles Brandon dashed into the room out of breath.

'Charles, in God's name what happened?'

'The Princess Elizabeth has been kidnapped, My Lord!'

Katherine gasped for air and covered her mouth with her hand. Henry felt like he was hanging above a cliff. His rose, his red rose..

'How is that possible? Who would want to steal my daughter? Who? Hang on..' Henry turned his face to meet Katherine's piercing blue eyes.

'You harlot! You are behind this!'

'Henry don't be ridiculous. Katherine would never-'

'I will hang you for this! And Mary too!'

'Henry I swear to God I got nothing to do with this!' Katherine responded in fear.

'GUARDS! ARREST THIS WOMAN!'

Katherine had expected Henry to arrest her and she was prepared. Like a reflex, she lifted her skirts and ran for her life.

'Make way, make way! I am the Queen of Spain!' Katherine yelled to the courtiers who blocked the pathway. While running down the hallway, Katherine looked over her shoulder. I do not see the guards she thought happily, but then she stumbled and fell against the wall. An awful pain shot through her head and her vision went black. She fainted and fell to the ground.

Katherine opened her eyes. She laid on a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. She tried to sit, but the headache was too distressing. She fell down on the pillows again. What had happened?

'Your Majesty, are you hurt? ' a red-haired girl whispered in her ear.

_Please Please Please, review!_


	7. Chapter VI Saw, came and conquered

_Here you go, another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! _

**Chapter VI Came, saw and conquered**

'Your Majesty, are you hurt? ' reverberated in Katherine's ears. The voice seemed to come from miles away. With her hands she gently touched her own face and felt the throbbing bruise. She brought a tiny bit of the sticky liquid to her mouth and tasted copper. Why was she bleeding?

'Please Your Majesty, can you hear me?'

Katherine turned her head towards the concerned voice. For a moment she thought she had died. Those eyes.. They could not be in the same room as she was. Eyes which she had despised, because they had never shown compassion or obedience. She had often felt fear in those eyes, the ones of her enemy.

'Anne?'

'No Your Majesty, I am Elizabeth. Mary's sister'. Elizabeth on purpose did not say 'Anne Boleyn's daughter'. The Queen did not need to be damaged more, since she already looked quite injured.

Katherine carefully sat up and closed her eyes in an attempt to ease the pain. She listened to the wind. Another wind was blowing, the angels' elegy which would herald the new year.

Katherine watched the girl's features in silence. She was rocking on a fragile wooden chair to warm herself. Her eyes, her mother's eyes, were puffy and red. Her long red hair which resembled Henry's side of the family, dropped down like a disordered curtain. She appeared terrified.

'Did he hurt you that much?' her sweet voice filled the cold room.

'Would you like to lie in the bed? You look so cold, Elizabeth' Katherine asked out of the blue. In surprise Elizabeth's eyes lightened in happiness. She hurried to the bed and laid down under the blankets, next to Katherine. Instantly Katherine wrapped Elizabeth inside her arms.

'Do you not hate me?' Elizabeth asked, scared of the answer. She has wondered about the response since the day Katherine had returned to court.

'Sweet child, it would be wrongful to hate you. You cannot blame the child for the parents' mistakes. I have to admit I did not like your mother at all. She took everything I cared about the most. My husband, my child and my crown. Though I am glad she gave my daughter a sister who seems to be very close with her. She did not deserve to die like that'

'Your Majesty, do you mean these words?'. Katherine nodded in agreement with a smile. Katherine tightened the embrace and Elizabeth relaxed. Katherine could clearly see Mary was not the only one who suffered from an unstable family situation. This was the first time someone hold her like this, like a mother would do.

'You can call me Katherine, if it pleases you. Do you know where we are? Who took us? Did he harm you, Elizabeth? I cannot remember a thing'

'I was standing outside in the courtyard of the Tower. I was communicating with Mary and- '

'Mi Cielo! You saw Mary, my daughter?'

'Yes, I could see her through the window. I tried to cheer her up. Suddenly I felt my feet leaving the ground and a man dragged me over the courtyard. I was so scared.. I heard Mary's faint screams for help. He brought me to this room. He seemed very upset himself. He was pacing like a madman. He did not hit me or anything like that. Apart from kidnapping me, he looked innocent. After half an hour I think he left the room and locked me up. A little while later, he carried you inside. You appeared lifeless and I thought he had killed you. Though he carefully laid you down and..'

'What is it?' Katherine was stunned by the little princess. Such a brave girl and only nine years old. The memories slowly reached her mind again. The mysterious man had not assault her.

'Elizabeth, I was already injured when I came here. Your Father had been alarmed of your disappearance. I was in the same room. He accused me and ordered the guards to bring me to the Tower. I fled, but bumped into a wall and fainted'

'I think you know the kidnapper'

'What are you saying? Do you think I am behind this?'

'No Your Ma-.. Katherine, but you do know him'

'What makes you so sure?' Katherine thought it was impossible. Who would want to kidnap her and an heir to the English throne? It did not make sense.

'He-he-.. caressed your cheeks and.. said you meant the world to him.. he said I had to protect you with my life and.. he kissed you'

'He kissed me?' Katherine's world fell apart. Had her husband arrived earlier than she had expected? Nothing had been according to plan, but kidnapping Elizabeth? A fool, a bloody fool! He was clever enough to understand this action would cause a war between England and Spain. And Mary.. oh God.. _'I will hang you for this! And Mary too!'_

Elizabeth buried her face into Katherine's chest. Footsteps died down before the closed door. They heard a key clinking. Creaking the wooden door opened, revealing the man's silhouette. He stepped into the light to disclose his identity.

'Catalina'

'Mi Dios! Is it you?'

* * *

The Tower – 31st December 1542

_A castle which I called home, stands upon land ruled by a Absolute Monarch. Between the walls I found what was not rightfully mine. Brick by brick I slowly build a tower around me, but I held onto the Bonheur. As long as I wear it I will be protected. _

_A castle which I called home, stands upon land ruled by a Absolute Monarch. The shattered windows protect me from the wind, but I hear the sound of drums, battering against the broken glass. Rain comes over my face and washes away the happiness. _

_A castle which I called home, stands upon land ruled by a Absolute Monarch. I have to face the consequences of the power I gave personally rise to. But this is all I know of Mary. That she is my death and I am hers. The hour of my death approaches. She saw, she came, she conquered.. _

_For now. Ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. _

Mary read the brief note again and again. She did not recognize the curly handwrite, but she knew who had written it. _Mistress _Anne Boleyn.

Marianne was grumbling something in her sleep. She had not noticed the great discovery Mary had done. Because Mary had smacked as hard as she could against the wall, a brick had descended. Mary had walked back to the wall, because she saw something glowing in the ivory moonlight. Curiously her hand entered the hole in the wall. She felt smooth breads and parchment. A secret, nobody had ever known.

She took the content of the Tower wall and walked to the fireplace to examine the treasure. The parchment had faded, because of the damp. She grabbed a tip of her dress and started cleaning the breads. The black filth made way for the beaming skin of pearls. A golden B played with the light which dazzled Mary's capacity of thinking. The B of Bonheur. The B of Boleyn. The B of Bitch.

_The Tower – 18__th__ May 1536_

_The night before her execution, Anne had lain awake. She'd rather stay awake, because everything is never as it seems when you are asleep. Also far too tired to fall asleep. Her short reign as Queen of England had caused so much trouble. Had it produced any good?_

_Elizabeth, her daughter.. it still sounded unreal, like a miracle. In a way, she could still not believe she was a mother. The mother of a Princess, who was in the eyes of the Catholics a bastard. Anne did not care. She had never cared about much anyway. _

_Although quilt pinched down on her heart. In a few hours, God would call her to Heaven. She was sure about that. She had always been loyal to the King, to God and His Son Jesus Christ. However, not to the Queen, a woman who was anointed by God. What if she would meet her again in Heaven? _

'_Heavenly Father, save me'_

_She had been one of her parents' pawns in the dangerous power searching game. Afraid of the true Queen and her daughter. Katherine had fought against the divorce, but in the end obeyed the King who she joined in Holy Matrimony. It had surprised her that Katherine had not mustered an army, being the daughter of the two great Monarchs. She remembered her Father's words when he had given her the pearl necklace which she had often worn proudly around her neck._

'_Quilt is a small price to pay for happiness'_

_Flashbacks of her youth circled around her head. A memory of when she had been truly happy. Maybe the only time she had experienced pure naked happiness. She was playing hide and seek with her brother George and her Father. The gnomon, the green grass, the shining sun. Her Father had twirled her around in the air. No worries, no ambition, no King._

_Everyone would always remember her as the crown stealing whore. Mary will be Queen one day. In line of succession above her daughter Elizabeth. Although Mary had not harmed her, she despised the girl for some reason. Maybe because she remembered her of her mother Katherine. Remembered her of her own mistakes. Hatred or fear?_

_She had to leave a message for the outsiders. She had to immortalize herself. She took off her pearl necklace. The necklace was cursed. It will never cross anybody's mind to wear it. And she herself will not have a complete neck in a few hours. The walls were closed on her. The key of her presence will she hide in the wall._

Mary had the need to throw the letter in the fire and watch it burn. The prophesy had not come true, but she could still burn a piece of this harlot. Something held her back. _She is my death and I am hers. _

She heard someone opening the door. Mary quickly concealed Anne's belongings in her corset. This discovery will be only her secret for now. Maybe she will tell her Mother later.

'Mary' a hoarse voice called.

Mary immediately curtsied humbly. 'Your Majesty'

'My daughter, you are to be released. I beseech you for forgiveness as a father to a daughter. I have been a terrible parent, treating you like this'

'Granted, Father'

'Oooh Mary.. something terrible has happened and-'

'I know Father, I know someone took Elizabeth. I saw it happen'

'You saw it happen?'

'A man took her away in the courtyard below. I could not save my little sister'

'Mary..'

'What is it Father?'

'He took your Mother as well'

'What?' Mary cried out and she ran into her Father's arm like a little girl. Henry caught her carefully and ran a hand through her hair.

'My fault.. because of my fault.. She was in the same room when Charles told me about Elizabeth. Fear rushed through my veins. I am so sorry, but I blamed your Mother and called for the guards.. She ran off, leaving me and Charles behind. Charles pushed me against the wall and made me realize your Mother had come in peace. I called back the guards and followed her myself. By that time, I saw a masked man carrying her outside. She was bleeding.. I tried to run, but my leg..' Henry took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. 'They disappeared into the night.'

* * *

'Katherine, I-I-I…'

'YOU STUPID COW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED?' Katherine jumped out of the bed. She started screaming in Spanish. She just had the urge to slap him across the face.

He captured her wrists and brought her to another chamber, closing the door. Elizabeth thought it sage to stay in the other room.

'Do you know that Henry thinks I am responsible! And what about Mary! A war between England and Spain! Why did you do it, Thomas More? Why?'

'I do not know, I was not thinking clearly. I hid me at your ship to see if you were alright. I had to know.. because..' he continued whispering 'I love you and always will'

Katherine bit her lip. It had been a long time ago, since they were so close to each other. The butterflies awakened. Could it be possible to be in love with two men?

'I love you too, but-'

He hushed her with a kiss. She was surprised, but she gave in instantaneously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. The kisses became more passionate. He kissed her neck fondly, causing her to moan.

'No, Thomas we cannot.. my husband..' she gasped.

They broke apart, looking in each other's eyes.

'I am sorry, Kat. Love is taking over me every time you are near. But actually we are still betrothed'

'Thomas, you know I love him. Please to not make me sin and deceive my wedding vows. You promised to keep away'

'I cannot Kat, I have tried but I want you to be mine. I know I cannot have you and it is driving me crazy. I respect your husband and he is a honest man. But I had you first!'

'You are not blaming me, are you? They told me you had died! Executed! You know the story! You know I did not eat, I did not sleep. How it broke me again after you had made me feel alive. After you showed me a reason to live for '

'I am not blaming you'

'Then what are you trying to say?'

'You are the impossible love of my life'

_I beg you to review!_


	8. Chapter VII The living image of a King

_So.. Thomas More kidnapped Elizabeth and Katherine. Henry has just released Mary out of prison.._

_I do not own The Tudors, only this story._**

* * *

**

**Chapter VII The living image of a King**

_The More- November 1532_

'Sir Thomas More, My Lady'. Elizabeth Darrell curtsied and left the room.

Thomas More appeared in the doorway and respectfully bowed in front of Katherine. She smiled warmly upon seeing her devoted and dear friend. She stretched out her arm and Thomas placed a kiss on her hand. 'Majesty'

'Forgive me for seeing me like this, I do not feel well'. Her royal glamour had disappeared. Her vivid dark hair was braided and she was packed in many blankets. She laid on a lounger and looked really tired.

'What you suffer is known to a great many people, both here and abroad. As is the injustice of it'. He does not know half the story which is going on she thought.

'How are you Sir Thomas? And your children? Alice's death is a great loss. She has always been so kind to me'. Alice had died of the plague a year ago. Although Thomas had never truly loved her, he had cared about her and he missed her presence. She had been a loving mother to his children and he appreciated that extremely.

'I and my children are fine. They are growing into responsible adults'. Thomas saw Katherine's expression had changed. She secretly wiped away a few tears. He knew she thought about Mary who was growing up without her mother.

'Please forgive me again Sir Thomas, I am not very used to visitors anymore. They are mostly forbidden me. I am not allowed to communicate with my daughter and Maria's requests to attend me are ignored or refused. How did you get permission?'

'I wrote to mister Cromwell personally'

'Then you are a brave man'. Thomas blushed and his heart warmed. He could not understand why Henry had abandoned this beautiful and heartwarming woman. Oh.. he had been in love with her for years now.

Thomas leaned forward to whisper some comforting words, but Katherine did not pay attention. His face was so close, only a few inches. Her heart was pounding faster than it had ever done. The tickle in her belly stroke up every time when he was near. She could not be falling in love with her best friend, could she? The feelings had increased since his undying support during the King's great matter.

'Thank you. Sir Thomas thank you'

Thomas smiled and was about to leave when he saw Katherine's body was tensing. Her hands were squeezing the blankets like she was in great pain. Immediately he knelt down and took one of her hands into his own.

'Katherine, are you alright?' She slowly nodded, but he was not convinced. He started to rub her hand lovingly.

'Oh Thomas, I cannot lie to you' she said with sad voice. His mind was thundering. Was she ill?

She took his right hand into her own and escorted it through the many blankets. Eventually their hands rested on a soft fabric. Impossible.. was he feeling…?

A kick in the middle of his palm. A kick.. new life. Thomas pulled back his arm and looked at Katherine in shock. She was throwing off the blankets, leaving her only in a white nightgown. Moreover, revealing a really swollen belly.

'Katherine, you are with child..' Thomas stammered. 'How far are you along?'

'Seven months' she sighed. She placed both hands on her perfect round stomach.

'Who does know?' Thomas had never expected this. He discovered maybe the biggest secret in the country.

'Elizabeth, Sir Eustace and you. They say I should not tell His Majesty'

'Do you want to tell him?'

'I do not know, Thomas. It is a complicated matter.. The Pope has declared our marriage valid, but the Boleyn girl has already replaced me. I have to be realistic.. It will be the seventh time I will go into labor. What if I die in childbirth? Will the child be treated like Mary? If the child is stillborn, I do not know if I can bear or survive that.. I have already made my last will. But what if we both live and he knows about it? Will Henry separate me from my child?'

'May I?' Thomas asked. Katherine nodded with a smile and felt Thomas's hands rest again on her abandon. He started massaging as if he tried to comfort the miracle which was protected inside its Mother. Unaware of the dangerous world, unaware of his parentage.

_

* * *

The King's Chambers - 31__st__ of December 1542_

'Are you feeling comfortable My Pearl?' Henry asked with a voice which overflew with quilt. He had been an idiot. What was he thinking? Arresting is oldest daughter, leaving his other daughter unprotected, yelling at his former wife, almost violating the Queen of Spain..

'I fear for Elizabeth and Mama..How many men have you sent to search for them?'

'Thirty, my daughter. Uncle Charles is searching at the harbor, just in case the kidnapper wants to take them aboard'

_Oh.. Mary, if he knew about.. It will give him a heart attack..'. _Her Mother's words rotated her mind. _It will give him a heart attack.._

Hiding the truth is not exactly lying, but it did not feel right. She could not tell, she had promised her Mother.

_Before Mary disappeared from view, Katherine shouted something to Mary in her native tongue. She knew only Mary would understand her .'Do not tell him! I will tell him myself'_

'You look tired, my love. Do you not what to rest? You can lie in my bed'. Henry pointed towards the royal cupboard bed across the room.

'Your Majesty is suggesting a wonderful thing'. Mary curtsied and paced to the bed. As soon as her body touched the soft object, her eyelids felt heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Henry silently sipped his wine. Impatience was rushing through his veins. Still no sign of life.. He would never forgive himself if something terrible had happened.

A bump on the door made his heart stuffing with hope. He jumped out of the chair, ignoring the pain and swung open the wooden door. Charles appeared in the doorway, carrying something. He could not see who or what he was carrying.

'For the love of God Charles, tell me you have good news' Henry asked desperately, stepping back so that Charles could enter the chamber.

'I am afraid no sign of Elizabeth or Katherine. But I found this girl wandering around the harbour. She was lost, crying on the floor'

'Why did you not bring her to the orphan house?'

'Your Majesty, just take a brief look'. Charles placed the sleeping girl into a chair, turning her pretty little face towards Henry.

'She looks like.. nooo..' Henry stood up and walked to the girl who was sleeping peacefully. He knelt down to take a closer look.

'She is a little version of Mary'

'That is exactly the same thing I thought, Your Majesty. On the back of the amulet which she is wearing a name has been inscribed. It says Catalina de Aragon. I think Katherine returned to England with a purpose..'

'Do you think she is my daughter?'

_

* * *

Thomas More's temporary residence - 31__st__ December 1542_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

Thomas listened to the mysterious female voice. Every tune sounded so enchanting, so untainted. The voice conveyed sorrow and fear.. an elegy. He was concentrated on the lyrics. '_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_'. Was she singing about him?

_He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

He breathed in the cold December air. The woman stood by the frozen river. She looked at the stars, tears running down her cheeks. Her voice resounded so gloomy. He slowly walked to the woman, wanting to comfort her.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

'Katherine..'

Katherine jumped in fright. She dried her cheeks with the sleeves of the cloak. How long had he been standing there?

'Do not be ashamed, Kat. You sang so beautifully and purely. Why have I never heard you singing before?'

Katherine remained silent, staring at the infinite. She felt his warm breath, his reassuring presence. The man who she loved with whole her being. Her rescuer, the protector of her heart.

'Where is Elizabeth?' she asked, trying to sound unpunctually. Thomas was not fooled, but he decided to play along.

'Inside. She ate something and is trying to sleep. I told her I had never meant to harm her. That she is save and will be brought to the palace soon'

'I see' Katherine applied, avoiding Thomas's gaze. She failed in ignoring him. She turned around to face him. She sank in his eyes, departing to a world of which they only knew its existence.

'Can you hold me please?' she said, almost begging. He smiled and buried her in his arms, taking in her scent. She sobbed in his chest, leaning into his comforting touch.

'What are we going to do, Thomas? I can hardly walk into the castle and say Elizabeth and I went for a stroll'

'What if I say I found you in the forest?' Katherine's widened with disbelief. 'In this country you have been sentenced to death. I do not know whether Henry will pardon you or not.'

'Kat, do you remember our promenades in the Spanish Gardens or in the mesmerizing forests?' Thomas asked, changing the subject. She was right, returning to England contained its disadvantages. On the other hand, he could visit his children and grandchildren and protect his Queen.

'Henry knows about our little love affair' she giggled. She will never ever forget the expression on his face. The disbelief and jealousy.

'What? You told him?'. A red brush appeared on Thomas's cheeks. He could imagine Henry's behaviour upon hearing the news which involved his former wife's and his advisor's love affair.

'He only knows we made love' Katherine said innocently. Thomas crossed himself which caused Katherine to giggle again. Once again he was making her laugh, feeling happy.

'Did you also say out-'

'Out of wedlock?' Now it was Katherine's turn to blush. 'Of course not, silly. He probably thinks you are my husband'. They both sighed at the thought they had almost joined in Holy Matrimony, but had been interrupted by the King of England. Henry did not know he had changed their lives forever.

'Thomas' Katherine felt Thomas's hands on her back, playing with the strings of her gown. She knew where this was going.. Oh God she knew. They could not. She had to stop him, before her body would betray her conscience. They were not allowed to sin.

'Yes?' His fingers were reaching the strings which were the keys to her soft, pale skin.

'Please do not.. Just hold me, do not untie my dress. We will regret it forever'. Thomas growled annoyed, taking her hands into his own.

'Do you regret our romantic diners, the strolls, the _nights_ together, Kat?'. Thomas lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

'Not in a thousand years.. but.. you know I am married. I love Toni and what we share is like you said, impossible love. I had forgotten how deeply I was in love with him.. and still am. Out of sight, out of mind'

'How do you mean out of sight, out of mind?'

'Antonio and I, before I went to England, were in love. An uncomplicated, innocent calf love. We secretly walked hand in hand.. He gave me my first kiss.. And after all those years God chose us to be husband and wife, King and Queen'

'Just do never forget I love you' Thomas placed a kiss on her forehead.

'And you are not allowed to forget I love you too'

'What about Henry? Do you still love him?'

'Only as the Father of my children'

_

* * *

The King's Chambers - 31__st__ of December 1542_

Henry was alone in his chambers, apart from the two sleeping girls. Their resemblance was remarkable. Their hair color, their noses..

Violently the door swung open. 'FATHER!'

'ELIZABETH! My red rose..'. She ran into his arms and he twirled her in the air. Safe! She was safe in his arms. Nothing was going to harm her when he was around.

'Henry'. Katherine slowly walked into the room. Henry placed down Elizabeth and to Katherine's surprise pulled her into a tight embrace.

'I am so happy you are alright!' he sighed in relief. He watched her bruised face for a moment.

'You are alright, are you not?'

'I am alright, thanks for asking'

'MOTHER!' Mary had awoken and paced to her parents, stumbling. 'Mary, my darling daughter!' Katherine could not believe her eyes.

'Thank you Henry, Thank you!' Katherine placed a light kiss on his cheek. Spanish and English cries of joy filled the rooms. Charles Brandon smiled at the scene, standing in the doorway.

'Madre?' The whole room went silent. All the eyes were upon the little girl. She wobbled to Katherine and dropped into a curtsy 'Majestad, mi mamacita'

'Josefina, mi hija'. Katherine lifted the little girl, holding her close. Josefina started talking rapidly in Spanish.

'Princess Josefina.. Katherine, is she my-' Henry wanted to know the truth.

'Henry, I think we have to talk..' Katherine whispered, cradling the girl in her arms.

* * *

_So.. did you like it? The song which Katherine sang, is Hand of Sorrow of Within Temptation! I hope you liked it.. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter VIII To be or not to be a Father

_Heya! Sorry you had to wait so long for a new chapter, but last weeks were hectic. Now I got more time to update more often. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_Greetz CourtlyLady_

Warning: Sexual content.. Renai-85, I hope you like it :D

_I do not own The Tudors, only this story._**

* * *

**

**Chapter VIII To be or not to be a Father**

_Whitehall Palace – 22th April 1532_

Nothing is ever as it seems. Queen Katherine of Aragon knew all about it.

Katherine looked through the window at the courtyard near the stables. The spring sun was warming the Earth, waking the flowers and the animals. The birds intoned a seductive tune to attract a potential partner. A perfect day to walk in the gardens or go for a ride by horse. She watched with tears in her eyes how her husband, the King, and his mistress left the castle behind riding towards the morning sun. Her face had never showed disappointed or hurt emotions. Her everlasting smile had become untrustworthy by now. Everyone knew the King was putting her through hell. She felt quite alone in the world, although she was always surrounded by her subjects. She had lost her faith in the English courtiers, since they have chosen for the Boleyn family. Today she really wanted to be alone, not being caught under the curious eyes of her ladies-in-waiting.

'Ladies, you are dismissed. It is a beautiful day to go outside. It would be such a waste if I would keep you here'

The ladies were surprised, but happy they could leave the stuffy chambers. They curtsied politely and left the room. Only Elizabeth Darrell hesitated, because she sensed her Queen's distress.

'My Lady, would you not like to join us?'

'No, Elizabeth. I would like to be alone today' Katherine said, her smile not revealing any sad emotion. Elizabeth was the only lady who showed concern towards Her Majesty. Katherine really appreciated her polite behaviour.

'Of course, Your Majesty'. She made a low curtsy and silently walked out of the room. The door was closed, excluding every other sound. The sorrow numbed Katherine. The pressure of the King's Great matter has been tiring her to the point of exhaustion.

Her Mother Isabella was known as one of the strongest female monarchs in history. She appeared unbeatable, almost as though she could beat death herself. But even she left this world. Katherine had never realised that saying goodbye, had not been temporary but forever. The tears were running freely, knowing that God was her only witness. She glided down to the ground with her back against the wall. Her legs could not carry the weight on her shoulders. Her corset was too tight, her jewels too heavy, her mesh cap too complicated. She was being smothered by her frustrated fears.

She removed the cap and the golden necklace from her shaking body and placed them on the ground. Staggering, she stood up with her hands grabbing for any support. She felt dizzy. When she stood steady, she tried to open her gown with great difficulty. To her relief, she succeeded and dropped the heavy fabric of her decorated dress to the ground. Dressed in only her undergarments she walked to her bedchamber, leaving her other belongings on the ground.

She opened the wooden wardrobe which showed her collection of beautiful dresses. Yellow, she needed something yellow. She took a simple yellow dress out of the wardrobe and slipped in it. Her eyes caught the glimpse of a silver box on the wooden shelf. She brought the box to the table in the corner of the room and placed herself on the comfortable chair. Seeing the box caused her to cry even harder. The box protected her most precious things: her jewels from Spain, the christening gown in which Mary and her little Henry had been christened an a sketchbook. Her parents had given her the sketchbook as a wedding gift. It contained drawings of her Spanish family members.

Katherine looked down at the sketchbook which was the portal to her childhood memories. The drawings made by her Mother's hand. Her slim fingers touched the fragile paper as if she believed she could touch the people in person. Eight smiling faces looked at her.

On the background, the King and Queen of Spain stood proudly, looking down at their children. Queen Isabel was cradling Katherine's youngest brother Pedro in her arms. In front of the royal couple three chairs were situated. On the left chair sat her oldest sister Isabel, in the middle her brother Juan and on the right chair her sister Juana. Maria and Catalina, the youngest female family members sat on the ground, holding each other's hand. Katherine must have been about five-years-old back then. She and her sister Juana were the only ones still alive.

A lot of pages were empty in the book. When Katherine was a child she had loved to draw and she decided to draw a family portrait herself. She grabbed a pencil, bound her long hair in a low ponytail and carefully placed the book on the table. She would start drawing her beautiful daughter Mary.

_A few hours later.._

Stupid, stupid, STUPID ANNE! Henry thought, pacing to his chambers. It had been so wonderful, until she ruined it at the peak! He had been on the edge of releasing, until:

'NO, YOU MUST'NT!'

What the heck was she thinking? HE WAS THE KING OF ENGLAND! How dare she push him off her! He had longed for their first time for so long.. He sighed deeply, blowing out his anger. First he will clean his arse, because it felt like he was carrying half the forest along in his hose.

After a thorough cleaning and changing into a couple of untrained clothes, King Henry watched Katherine's ladies-in-waiting who were enjoying themselves in the gardens. No sign of Katherine.. Was she still in her chambers?

Henry decided to pay her a visit. He walked through the empty hallways to the Queen's chambers. He silently prayed that he would not bump into Anne, since he had left her alone in the forest after the 'deed'. He did not knock, but entered Katherine's chamber without any announcement. He was the King of England after all.

'What the hell?'

Henry discovered Katherine's gown, mesh cap and jewels on the ground. Suggestions twirled inside his mind. She could not.. she could not be cheating on him, could she? He tiptoed to the closed door which was the entrance to her bedchamber. He placed his ear against the door to eavesdrop any inappropriate sounds. Nothing.. Though still he thought it strange. Just in case something treasonable was going on in the Queen's bedchamber, he dashed inside scaring the living daylight out of her.

'Katherine!' Henry swung open the door, only discovering Katherine who was sitting on a chair with puffy red eyes. She let out a small shriek. 'Henry!' Katherine held her heart.

'Husband, did you enjoy your ride?' Katherine asked casually, though assuming the reason why he was wearing clean clothes.

She lifted her head to face Henry who was glaring at her in awe. His eyes slowly progressed in her features. She was wearing a simple, yellow dress which seemed to dance around her female shapes. Her long hair was bound in a low ponytail, something which he had never seen before. Even simplicity increased her natural beauty.

'What?' Henry applied absently.

'Did you enjoy your ride?' Katherine repeated with a soft voice. Henry looked at her red eyes, feeling pain in his chest. All of sudden he made the link between her yellow clothes and her sad eyes.

'It is your Mother's birthday, is it not?' he asked, taking a step closer. She nodded with her eyes casted down at her drawing.

'I dismissed all my ladies, because I wanted to be alone'

'What have you been doing?' Henry asked truly interested, kneeling down next to her chair.

'I found my parents' sketchbook. I made a drawing myself' Katherine responded with her eyes still casted down.

Henry's eyes moved to the table. He was touched by the drawing. His own face confronted him. He had to admit Katherine had an eye for details. The drawing was similar to the reality. Next to 'him', their beautiful pearl Mary smiled at him.

'I have never known you could draw like that, Katherine' Henry said in amazement. Henry gently touched the drawing of Mary.

'Our daughter' he said, almost whispering the words.

'Our daughter' Katherine repeated, looking him in the eye. She loved him, she really did but a gnawing feeling had taken over her body. Was she still _in_ love? She doubted that matter. Lately she thought a lot about another man who gave her so much pity and compassion. Henry was not in love with her. He had made that quite clear. But was not being in love a reason to throw away a good marriage? Something bounded by God?

Unaware she was staring at his lips, but Henry had noticed. He moved his face closer and closer, until their lips collided. The only intimate moment they had shared in months was during the trail, when he had lifted her a few inches from the ground. It felt surreal.

They parted, looking at each other awkwardly. Katherine expected Henry to run back to his precious Anne, but he stayed. He started stroking her cheeks, her eyelids and eventually her lips. She bit on his finger seductively. He reached over and unfastened her hair, making the locks undulating freely . She gave him a shy smile. Their lips met again, this time not uncomfortable but gently. They allowed each other's tongues to enter their mouths.

Soon they were lying on the bed kissing each other wildly. Hands were exploring each other's bodies, but they were still fully clothed. Henry wanted to change that, he wanted so much more. Katherine on the contrary, hesitated the stripping part. All kinds of thoughts clouded up her mind. Would he hurt her if she refused to give herself to him? God knows what he had done with mistress Anne earlier today. Or was this the only ray of hope to save her marriage and should she give it a try? A wave of fear washed over her body.

Lost in her thoughts Katherine had not noticed Henry had exposed the upper half of her body. He trailed kisses down her chest, touching her perfect round breasts. A soft moan left her lips as he kissed her pink nipples. She felt his body was ready, just like her own. She brought her hands to the waistband of his hose, opening his pants. They both jumped almost out their clothes, surrendering to each other's love. They laid down again this time with not a single separation. Chests touching, hand exploring.

'Katherine, I desire you with whole my body and soul' Henry moaned when Katherine who laid underneath him, kissed his neck fondly.

'I love you, Henry' Katherine panted, feeling his manhood close to her entrance. The only words he needed to hear. The next moment Katherine felt her body intertwining with Henry's. He started to thrust roughly. Henry let out euphoric moans, but Katherine's face darkened in pain.

'Slow down Henry, you are hurting me' Katherine almost cried out. His thrusts became softer, making sure he touched her most sensitive area.

'Oh God, Henry!' she sighed in pleasure. Moans filled the stuffy room, sweat moistened the bed sheets. Katherine was the most happy. She was making love to her husband, the King of England. Their praises became louder and louder and eventually they came hard. Katherine and Henry were gasping for air, while their bodies divided. He held her in his arms, like in one of Katherine's dreams. Katherine drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

When Katherine opened her eyes again, she found out that Henry had left the room. Her naked body was the only evidence left from their love and passion. Deep down in her heart she had known that falling in his arms could not save her position. She would float for a while, but after that he would drop her to the ground again.

A month later Queen Katherine of Aragon was banished from court and her old rooms were given to the new Queen to be, Anne. She felt so sick and tired and she concluded that the banishment carried along a miserable physical condition. Nothing is ever as it seems. She carried a miracle inside her body which would bring much delight in her life in the future.

_

* * *

The King's Chambers - 31__st__ of December 1542_

'Henry, I think we have to talk..' Katherine whispered, cradling the girl in her arms.

'Everyone leave the room' Henry commanded impatiently. It was obvious Katherine was hiding something. He was anxious to know more about it.

'No Henry, I think they have to stay. They are family' Katherine said, placing Josefina on the ground.

'Mummy Mummy, is he-?' Josefina asked excited, looking from her Mother to Henry with large eyes. Henry's Spanish was bad, but he could translate that sentence. She looked so much like Mary when she was younger.

'Yes tell me Katherine, am I?' Katherine who saw there was no was no way out, sighed playing nervously with her youngest daughter's locks.

'Please Henry, take a seat. You will probably freak out and I do not want to be the cause of another injury'. Surprisingly Henry obeyed. Katherine sat down on the other chair, staring at the flames.

'She is not your daughter, though she is a princess' Katherine started telling.

'But-' Henry interrupted her.

'If you do not believe me Henry, look at her! She is much younger than ten years old and her eyes are brown. Please do not interrupt me, because telling you this is already difficult' Katherine closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then she continued 'I want you to think as a Father, not as a King. Please be a Father..'

Henry nodded in agreement, rocking nervously on his chair. What in God's name was Katherine trying to say?

'Josefina is heir to the Spanish crown. I married Antonio de Salinas, yes.. Maria's brother and God blessed us with a daughter. So Josefina is actually Charles Brandon's cousin, since he is married to Catherine Willoughby who is Antonio's niece'

Henry compared Elizabeth and Josefina and could see that Elizabeth was indeed older. Charles Brandon who was still standing in the doorway, closed the door and walked closer to Katherine and Henry. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Mary secretly shuffled closer to Charles to whisper something in his ear.

'I thought you said you knew everything'

'I knew she remarried, but that she gave birth to a child has my dear mother-in-law forgotten to tell' he whispered back, looking at the girl in awe.

'Henry?' Katherine said, asking Henry's attention again. Henry blinked a few times, before turning his eyes on Katherine again.

'There is something else.. I have done something which I do not regret, but I do not want you to be angry with me' she said with pleading eyes.

'Tell me, I am ready' he encouraged her. He could see she was extremely nervous and excitement rushed through his veins. What news worried her so much?

'When you sent me away more than ten years ago.. I-I-I was with child' Katherine hold her breath, waiting for a response. He did not scream, he did not jump up, he just sat there, staring at Katherine.

'You were pregnant.. we conceived?' Henry said slowly. He remembered their last fling perfectly. He had felt guilty towards Anne, so he had waited until Katherine had fallen asleep and fled out of the room like they had only shared a nice conversation. Wait! He had been told Katherine was barren!

'At the More I gave birth in January.. I did almost not survive. This delivery was the worst I have ever had'

'Are you lying to me?' Henry asked calmly. Katherine looked puzzled at him. Why did he not believe her?

'You-you-' Henry began searching for the right words 'did not ask for any midwives nor a physician, so how am I supposed to believe you. Besides I remember very well what they told me about your infertile condition'

Katherine's body tensed. Mary and Josefina saw how their Mother's hands became fists. A red color spread across her face. Their Mother was a very patient woman, but Henry had clearly crossed the line.

'Henry! Have you even been listening? If I was infertile how do you explain that I gave birth to Josefina? Do you not understand how I felt? I almost bled to death, because I was too scared to ask for midwives! I was to scared you would take my child away from me like you did with Mary!'

'Did the child even survive?' Henry immediately regretted the exclamation. Katherine's terrified screams in agony reverberated in his ears. Every time when Katherine had gone into labor the screams had scared him to death. Every time a child had died she had also died a little inside. Therefore she thanked God on her bare knees every day for Mary. Henry wanted to say sorry, but Katherine was quicker.

'Henry, I know you want to apologize.. I can see that in your eyes' She took one of his hands into her own and started rubbing it lovingly. 'I can imagine you are shocked, but the reason why I came back is not to hurt you. I want to give my only living son the opportunity to meet his Father'

'Katherine.. did you say son?' Henry's eyes widened in disbelief and happiness. Katherine laughed at his odd reaction.

'Yes Henry, we have a son. A very pretty one'

Henry ignored the pain in his leg and jumped up. He grabbed Katherine's hand and twirled her around the room. Then he embraced her tightly.

'What is his name? When is his birthday? Is he in good health? Did you bring him up on your own? When do I get to meet him?' Henry acted like a little boy himself. Mary, Elizabeth and Charles had to laugh, seeing the King of England so excited. Josefina hid herself behind her Mother's skirts.

Katherine placed a kiss on Josefina's head. 'Sweetheart, say hallo to the King of England. I told you about him remember. He is Carl's daddy' Josefina obeyed her Mother and made a curtsy.

'Your Majesty, I am Josefina, Princess of Spain. How do you do?' she said in perfect English. She looked shyly at the King.

'I am far from fine, thank you Your Highness. You can call me Henry if I may call you Josefina. You are just as pretty as your sister and Mother' She smiled, blushing. She felt her Mother's reassuring hands on her shoulders. She lifted her hand and smiled at her as well.

'What is his name?' Henry asked, looking at Katherine with twinkles in his eyes.

'His name is Carlos Thomas, but most of the time we call him Carl. Carlos after my nephew the Holy Roman Emperor and Thomas after-'

Violently the door swung open. A man and a boy dashed into the room, running towards Katherine.

'LINA!' The man yelled, taking her in his arms. He attacked her with kisses all over her face. 'I have missed you so much, my love! Are you alright?' He caressed the bruise on her face.

'I missed you too, Toni! I am fine, it is nothing. I missed you too, my sweet Carl!' Katherine pulled the boy into an embrace, while her husband lifted their daughter.

'Do never ever walk away again, Josefina. Do you promise me that? We were terrified, when you disappeared without a trace' Antonio said with a strict voice.

'Yes papa, I promise. I lost my doll and went looking for her. And then I was lost. I am sorry I scared you. I love you'

'I love you too, darling' He kissed his daughter's pretty face.

Henry only paid attention at the man in the doorway. The man was staring in jealousy at the married couple and did not notice that Henry was looking at him.

'Thomas More, what a pleasant surprise' Henry said with an evil smile.

Katherine's heart skipped a beat. In panic she looked at the doorway. Something what should have been a happy family reunion, could end right here, right now. Just as quickly as an axe would fall, it could end. It could end with the axe.

'Oh God, Thomas..' Katherine whispered, almost inaudible.

* * *

_Please review to read more! _


	10. Chapter IX The Pope's small matter

****

_'Het legioen dat de leeuw niet in zijn hempje staan!' *Moving on* Thank you all for the kind words and reviews! Another chapter! I hope you will not be dissapointed._

_I do not own The Tudors, only this story._

*x*x*x* CourtlyLady

**

* * *

****Chapter IX The Pope's small matter**

_Chelsea Estate- 8th January 1533_

'Your Majesty? Are you awake?' a very familiar voice asked. She felt a hand stroking her cheek carefully. She turned her head on the pillow to meet his chocolate brown eyes.

'Where am I? Where is he?' Katherine said weakly, but Sir Thomas More could still hear the panic in her voice.

'Hush, everything is all right. You are at my place and your son is sleeping in the next room' Katherine tried to sit up straight, but fell down on the pillows again. Thomas heard her groaning in pain, although she desperately tried to suppress it.

'Please, I want to see him' Katherine did another attempt to sit up which resulted in that all the color drained from her face. Her long dark hair shined, because of the sweat which had seeped for hours of giving birth.

'I will help you' In a few seconds she felt his large hands under her armpits, lifting her lightly. Thomas placed a few more downy pillows against her sweaty back to support this position. He gave her a radiant smile, before he left the room to bring her newborn Prince. She listened to his heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. The winter wind howled, weeping big white flocks. He came back, holding a small bundle in his arms.

'Mi hijo, my little Prince' Katherine stretched out her arms, eager to cradle the baby against her chest. He handed her the small bundle, placing the baby in his Mother's protective arms.

'I shall leave Your Majesty and His Highness alone' Thomas said cheerfully. We bowed politely as always and walked to the door.

'You may stay if you like' Katherine told him, her eyes not leaving her son's pink face. Of course he wanted to stay! He hopped back to the large bed and looked around the room. No chair.. As if Katherine heard his thoughts she gestured he was allowed to take place on the bed. He laid down next to Katherine, watching the boy's features. Silent moments past by, when they both enjoyed the little miracle.

'He is perfect' she whispered. She kissed his smooth hair. She was glad she had brought him save into the world. She touched his tiny hands, counted his fingers and toes, admired his nails.

'What will be his name, Your Majesty?'

'Please, call me Katherine and I shall not name my son Henry' she said resolute. She thought about the King who was probably celebrating her banishment.

'Why are you not at court, Thomas?'

'I quit my job and left court. I disagree the way people are treated. I disagree the way the King treats you' He saw tears falling down her colorless cheeks.

'I-I am sorry, Katherine. I did not mean to upset you' He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss the tears away. He wanted to console her and take away her pain. Seeing her like this hurt him greatly.

'You did not upset me.. but you are so brave to leave court' she sobbed like a little girl. She positioned her head on his shoulder and without thinking he took her in his arms.

_Three weeks later.._

'He will be fine Katherine. Miss Darrell takes good care of him' Thomas tried to reassure the Queen. Every few seconds she looked over her shoulder at the manor. Thomas had persuaded to go for a stroll by the Thames. She was attached to his arm as they ploughed through the fresh fallen snow.

'I cannot thank you enough for taking care of us Thomas. I hope we are not a pain in the back' Katherine's eyes were casted down at the floor as if she watched her steps, but in fact she did not want to look him in the eye. The past weeks she had realized something which had changed everything. She loved him. She was deeply in love with him. Afraid he could see the desire and passion in her eyes.

'How can you say such things! It is a honor you stay at my place' _and sleep in my bed_ he thought with a smirk on his face. He would sleep a thousand years on the couch if he had to, so that she could be in his presence. In this tale she was the Princess and he the frog which waited for her soft lips to touch his. A passionate kiss which would acknowledge their undying love.

Sadly this was not Utopia. The thoughts he often had of which this one was one of the most innocent, were dreams. He would always wake up again, facing the truth. He was a common man and she was the Queen.

'I received a message from my nephew The Emperor' Thomas was dragged back into reality. No.. this could not be good news. Thomas felt how his stomach shrunk at the thought. She is to be taken away from me!

'He says that I have to go back to Spain. He is the head of my family so I cannot refuse, but-but my poor girl.. my poor child. Alone at Ludlow Castle. Although how much I want to stay here, I have to leave England' She started whispering, which forced Thomas to bow his head closer to hers 'The letter included another obligation. His Holiness himself wants to discuss the divorce with me, without Henry'

'Thank God there is still justice in this world'

'Justice? Katherine recoiled. Thomas watched her restlessly pacing around. He quickly had to imagine a way to soothe her, because she was still not fully recovered. She had to take it easy.

'He is not the man I married. They made him a monster. They showed him he can posses everything. He does not want me anymore! He-'

In a haze he buried her in his arms. In surprise Katherine looked up and then unexpectedly felt his lips touching her. He broke the ice.. finally the ice was broken!

_Oh God.. WHAT HAVE I DONE! The Princess should kiss the frog! NOT VICE VERSA!_ 'My Queen! Please forgive me for violating you like this! I do not know my place! You should send me to the scaffold!'

'Please kiss me again' _Did it really happen? It happened so fast.. Of course it had happened! What other thing could cause that The Queen of England was wobbling on her knees._

'What?' Thomas looked down at the pretty face of the Infanta. Her crimson lips which he touched just seconds ago, curled in a smile.

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 'Kiss me Thomas.. kiss me'

_

* * *

Eustace Chapuys's residence (Thomas's temporary address) – May 1533 _

'Mi señora' a man opened the door of the carriage and helped Katherine out. Immediately the May sun warmed her face. She sighed happily, looking at the manor at the end of the path.

'Gracias, señor' she applied with a smile. She was in Spain after all those years, she had returned home! She had lived longer in the cold and wet England than she had ever lived in the warm Spain. Katherine smiled down at her son in her arms. How much he had grown! Carlos was a small male vision of Katherine, except for the eyes. He had _his_ eyes. _No_ she reminded herself. _I should not think about him anymore. I am a single woman, free to remarry._

'KATHERINE!' Her heart warmed upon hearing the voice of the man she loved. She turned her head towards the sound and there he was.. her Thomas More. The familiar feeling in her abandon stroke up. Thomas started running and as response to his action she lifted her skirts with one hand, holding Carlos with the other. It must have looked ridiculous, but she did not care at all. All that mattered was she in his arms, his breath in her neck, his lips on hers. The distance between them became smaller and smaller. Love, happiness and desire built up in each other's eyes. He caught her in his arms, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist.

'My love, you came back to me.' he whispered in her hair. 'Mi amor, of course I came back.' she applied with a smile.

'How are you feeling? You look very healthy.'

'I have not felt so happy in years. I have good news. I am an unmarried woman.'

'The Pope annulled the marriage?'

'Not exactly. The Pope is very angry with Henry, because of the break at the way he treated me. His Holiness suggested something else. He baptized us, me and Carlos, to wash away the past, so we can make a new start. Washed and came out clean. He declared Mary and Carlos lawful and legitimate. I have been told the marriage is dissolved, not as a divorce but more like widowhood'

'Are you pleased?'

'I am most happy.. to be with you'

'I love you, Katherine. I will always love you'

'Te amo, Thomas' He locked her lips in a passionate kiss.

'And how are you little man?' Katherine handed Thomas the four-months-old Carlos who was staring at him with big eyes. Thomas lifted the boy in the air, making him cry in joy.

'Shall I show you around, Kat?' He looked at the carriage. Apart from the smirking coachman, nobody was there. 'No maids?'

'Euhm.. no. The Emperor decided I should live a quiet life far away from court for a while and I am very grateful for that. It is a secret who I am. I present myself as a common Duchess.'

'I see' He paused for a moment 'And what about-' Thomas stopped speaking. He cursed himself he had started in the first place. Two questions had burnt his mind for the past few months. He should wait, although the curiosity was hard to suppress.

'I know what you are going to ask. ' She met his eyes. He expected to see the sorrow he had seen during the Great Matter, but the twinkles of delight were still there.

'He married the girl and she is with child. He is happy and she got what she wanted. Although I am still the Queen in the view of many people including the Pope, I have to yield. I do not want him back.'

'Ok.. let us think about more important things' he took her hand in his own, still carrying the little Prince. One question was answered. Hand in hand, they walked in the courtyard of the manor. The sweet scent of the flourishing flowers welcomed them.

'You know I forgot how warm Spain could be' Katherine giggled lightly and removed the dark cloak from her shoulders. She placed it on the green glass. Thomas melted at the sight of her, wearing a black low-cut dress. His eyes which were filled with desire, rested on her tightly laced chest and Katherine noticed.

'My face is not there, _Sir_ Thomas' she lifted his chin and he blushed slightly.

'Forgive me' he chuckled 'I was just admiring your.. eh.. necklace.'

'That is funny, because I am not wearing one.' She placed a kiss on his lips. He handed her Carl and she carefully placed him on her cloak. The little boy babbled happily in his own infant language.

Thomas pulled her close to him 'Close your eyes' he whispered in her ear. Katherine frowned in curiosity and then closed her eyes. She heard Thomas walking around and coming back again.

'Now take a bite' she obeyed and tasted a familiar juice. Something she had not tasted in a while.

'Do you know what it is?'

'Is it a pomegranate?'

'Yes! The symbol of and heraldic device of the City of Granada. Ok.. open your eyes again' She blinked a couple of times. The bright sunlight was blinding her sight. She wondered where he was hiding, because she did not see his vivid presence. Then she lowered her gaze and there he was.. kneeling on one knee in the middle of pale pink blossom, holding a shining round ring. Tears of joy started to form in her eyes. He took her small left hand in his own hands and started speaking.

'Sweetest Katherine, Queen of my Heart. I want to wake up every morning beholding your beauty beside me. You are my heaven on earth, my hunger and my thirst. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

'Y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s' she stammered, wobbling on her knees. 'I do.'

'Really?' he sighed in relief. He gently shoved the ring around her finger. Smiling as the happiest man on earth he rose to his feet.

'Of course, mi amor!' She jumped in his arms. 'You brought beauty from my pain.'

_

* * *

The Queen's chambers – 31__st__ December 1542_

After Thomas More's appearance, King Henry had commanded the children to go to the deserted Queen's Chambers. Five Queens had lived in these chambers during King Henry's turbulent reign.

Carlos and Josefina shoveled into the room silently. The chamber was beautifully decorated. They felt uncomfortable without their parents in a strange chamber in a unknown country. Josefina reached over and grabbed Carl's hand.

'Carl, where are Mummy and Daddy? Who are they?' She pointed to Mary and Elizabeth. Mary wanted to hug her brother and sister. It was understandable they did not recognize her. Josefina had been a baby when she had seen her older sister for the last time. Mary opened her mouth to say something in Spanish, but Elizabeth distracted her.

'Where are you going?' Mary watched Elizabeth opening the door with force and pacing outside. Her gown rustled because of the hasty footsteps she took. Her red hair waved like a veil in the wind.

'To His Majesty. It is my duty to tell him that mister More kidnapped me' she screamed over her shoulder, without looking at Mary.

'Sir Thomas did what?' Mary was transfixed for a moment. The saint Sir Thomas More kidnapped her sister? The events of the evening flashed before her eyes. A couple of hours ago she was crying in her prison cell, because her little sister had been kidnapped before her eyes. Then her Father had visit her, bringing the news of her Mother's disappearance. Her Father had taken her to his chambers where she had fallen asleep, tired of the pressure and fear. By opening her eyes, she discovered her Mother and two sisters in the room. A little while later her stepfather and her brother dashed into the King's chambers.

'No you will not!' Mary lifted her skirts and ran after her sister. Mary stretched her arm and grabbed the fabric of the expensive dress. If a courtier had seen them running like this, he or she would have thought they were playing tag. But this was not a childish game.

'Mary! That man is the kidnapper! I have to tell Father! Let me go!' Elizabeth struggled, forcing Mary to strengthen her grip.

'No, Lizzie! You are not going to tell Father!'

'Why not?' she said defiantly.

'Did he harm you?'

'No, but-'

'So you are not going to tell him! Listen to me..' Mary pulled her younger sister towards her, still holding onto her dress tightly. 'You cannot tell Father. He will execute Sir Thomas More and he is a good friend of my Mother. Please do it not for my Mother. For me.'

Elizabeth looked at her sister's face. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. Mary let go of her dress, pulling her sister in a tight embrace.

'Lizzie, what is the matter?'

'Since when have you known she was alive?' Mary was surprised about the question.

'I have been told when Father married Jane Seymour, may her soul rest in peace. When I had to sign the Oath.' Mary rocked her sister in her arms.

_Lady Mary's residence – June 1536_

'_What if I do not sign it?' Mary looked down at the letter, her eyes filled with hatred. She wished the hatred was intense enough to burn this heretical oath. _

'_It is very possible the King will put you to death' Eustace Chapuys did not know another way to tell her. He could not believe the English King made him daughter sign a paper which would declare herself illegitimate. _

'_I will not sign it then' Mary threw away the quill. The bottle of ink capsized, ruining the perfect white tablecloth. _

'_My Lady!'_

'_I cannot risk my immortal soul for the favor of an earthly king. I know my Mother would never take the oath, so I will also not. I want to reunite with her and if dying is the only option so be it'_

_Eustace saw Mary's determination. Something which she had inherited from her Mother. The Emperor had forbidden him to tell Mary about her Mother. He thought it better that his cousin did not know her Mother was alive. But then he remembered Catalina's teary face and the words she softly spoke before he left to England._

'Please Eustace, take care of her.. you are the only one she can trust. In an emergency you have to tell where I am, do you understand? If anything life-threading should happen, you have to say I am alive and I love her with whole my being'

'_Mary, your Mother wants you to sign it' Eustace sighed, feeling guilty about betraying his master. This was was an emergency! Mary could impossible lay down her neck on the block if she knew her Mother was still breathing air. Surely the Emperor did not want his cousin's blood on his hands. _

'_My Mother is with our heavenly Lord'_

'_No, she is not dead' Eustace spoke the words with strength. _

'_How do you mean she is not dead? My Father instructed to bury her at Peterborough Cathedral and I was not allowed to attend the funeral ' Mary's confused looks obliged him to give answers. _

'_You were not allowed because there was no corpse, only bloodstained sheets and a bloodstained gown. The King thought she had been murdered and that somebody had taken away her body'_

'_Bloodstained sheets? Wh-what are you talking about?' _

'_My Lady, what I am about to say is strictly confidential. Even The Emperor himself does not want you to know. Though your Mother was heart-broken and beseeched me to tell you if anything bad should happen. Your Mother safely lives in Spain. Two years ago she gave birth to your little brother Carlos Thomas.' _

'_How? When? Without medical care?' Mary crossed herself. _

'_On the 7__th__ of January. Luckily she was assisted by her maid Elizabeth Darrell, Maria de Salinas and.. eh.. Sir Thomas More.' At court it was inappropriate for a man to be present during childbirth. Wrong place at wrong time, though in this case at right time. Sir Thomas had decided to pay his Queen of Hearts a visit. Lively Thomas had walked into the manor, only to discover Katherine crying in pain, Elizabeth on the edge of fainting and Maria in panic. Thomas had hold her hand when the Queen was experiencing the dreadful pain of labour. _

'_She and Sir Thomas More went to Spain by ship. Last year she married Antonio de Salinas and was crowned Queen of Spain. I am glad to inform you that last month, one day after the harlot's execution, she gave birth to the heir to the Spanish throne Princess Josefina Elena de Salinas. I know it is hard to believe, but I am telling you the truth'_

'_A brother and a sister.. my Mother alive?' Mary took a deep breath. ' I think I need a new quill'_

'I cannot even remember my Mother.' Elizabeth wiped away the salt tears. Compassion rushed through Mary's veins. How could she comfort Elizabeth when she is crying about her Mother? Saying praising words about Anne would not seem genuine out of Mary's mouth. Anne had destroyed her happiness.. happiness.. Bonheur! Mary revealed the pearl necklace and showed it to Elizabeth.

'I will give it to you if you promise to keep your mouth shut about Thomas More' she spoke calmly.

'But what is it?' Elizabeth stammered, glancing at the beautiful necklace.

'I found this in the Tower. It used to belong to your Mother. Do you promise?'

'I do so swear' Walking back to the chambers, Elizabeth's fingers gently touched the golden B. They heard someone nearing them. Elizabeth rapidly hid the necklace and they looked both innocently at the visitor.

'Princess Elizabeth, the King asked me to take you to your rooms. He wants you to retire' Lady Troy, Blanche Herbert who was in charge of the upbringing of Elizabeth said.

'If his Majesty desires, I shall. Good night Mary. Good night Carlos. Good night Josefina' she dropped into a elegant curtsy 'Good night Your Majesties.'

Katherine and Antonio, holding each other's hand tightly, appeared in the room. Katherine felt a shiver down her spine as soon as she entered. These chambers were full of memories and ghosts of the past.

'Sleep well, Elizabeth.' Katherine gave her a warm smile and Elizabeth and the shocked Lady left.

'What happened to Sir Thomas?' Mary asked with a soft voice and a worried expression on her face.

'He is protected by the Spanish throne. Henry cannot harm him. They are drinking a glass of wine together.' Katherine reassured her.

'MUMMY! DADDY!' Josefina ran to her parents, followed by Carlos. 'She looks like the pretty Princess of your portrait.'

'That my sweet daughter is your sister Mary' Antonio laughed. Carlos and Josefina excitedly ran to Mary and hugged her. They dropped all the formalities for a moment.

Bright and vivid colours illuminated the chambers. They heard loud noises outside and cheering people in the hallways.

'Feliz año nuevo!' Antonio called , kissing his wife fondly.

'Happy new year!' everyone repeated.

* * *

_I hope you will review!_

_Next chapter: Father-son confrontation & more Tomkat flashbacks._


	11. Chapter X Out of true love

**Heya fanfiction readers! Sorry this is a shorter chapter, because I'll go on holiday tomorrow for two weeks (= NO PC, INTERNET OR FANFICTION :'( ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors, only this story.**

**Warning: some sexual content**

***x*x*x* C.L.

* * *

**

**Chapter X Out of true love**

_Thomas's and Katherine's address (Eustace Chapuys's residence) –July 1533_

'Mi Amor, that was amazing!' Katherine sighed, thinking about the extreme pleasure they experienced minutes ago. Her head rested on his bare chest, his arms around her naked body.

'Again amazing.' Thomas was obviously not yet capable of speaking properly. He yawned sleepily.

'Do not dare falling asleep _mister_ More. The day has just started.' Katherine giggled. She felt and heard his heart pounding rapidly. He was still catching breath.

'Do not dare leaving this bed _mistress More to be_.'

'And why not?' She started trailing kisses down his chest. He moaned softly as she made her way to his navel.

'You know about the rumor?' Thomas asked, closing his eyes because her touch aroused him so much.

'Which one?' she lifted her head to meet the sparkles in his chocolate brown eyes.

'The one that says Spanish women are..eh..wild in bed.' Katherine chuckled. She heard about that rumor but she could not affirm if it was true, could she?

'Well is it true?' she asked provocatively.

'Definitely! Not that I complain though.' He pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her naked body against his.

'You know about the rumor?' she repeated his words.

'Which one?' he decided to repeat her words as well. She gave him a kiss, nipping on his lower lip.

'The one that says men always think about making love.' He raised his eyebrows. Did he always think about making love? He did not know what to answer.

'Well is it true?' he said, giving himself more time to consider.

'You tell me!' She frowned. _Is he trying to avoid the question? At court it was generally known he avoided questions about sex, but I am his ehh.. well I am his bedmate. _

'Only when you are around.' he said genuinely. She was satisfied with the answer.

'So that is most of the time.'

'You are around now.' He rolled on top of her. Katherine screamed in surprise, feeling he was ready for another round. They kissed each other wildly. He cupped her breasts, making her panting in want and need. They were about to continue, until they heard the soft cries of the baby in the next room.

'Shall I go?' he sighed. He loved babies, but sometimes..

'No, I'll go' He rolled off of her, a bit annoyed. She hopped out of bed, not considering to put some clothes on and walked to the next room. Seconds later they laid all three in bed, holding each other tightly.

_

* * *

The Queen's chambers – 2__nd__ of January 1543_

'Good morning son, are you looking for your Mother? She is at the Chapel.' Antonio told the shy boy in the doorway.

'No, I wanted to talk to you.' Carlos walked closer to the dark-haired man. _He looks so much like my sweet Catalina_ he thought dreamily.

'Are you alright? Is something bothering you? I understand that the past few days were very hectic.'

'Yes, they were indeed. I just wanted to say-' Carlos nervously played with the sleeves of his ornamented cloak.

'You can tell me everything, you know that.' Antonio kneeled down so that Carl did not have to look up.

'You have been like a Father to me. Nothing will change that, even though I am going to meet my biological Father.' Tears begun to form in Antonio's eyes. God knows how much he loved this boy.

'Oh sweet boy, you are like a son to me. I am so proud how you deal with all these happenings. And so are your Mother and sisters. What do you think of the Princess Mary?'

'Just as beautiful and kind as Mama described her. A big sister and a true Princess'

'Hey' He looked up at the confused face of the boy. 'What's bothering you?'

'I am afraid.. what if he does not like me?' Carlos felt very insecure about meeting his real Father.

'The King will love you and care for you like we do.' Antonio tried to reassure him.

'But what if he does not! Will he kill me?' Carlos called, looking at his stepfather in fear. _Why does he not understand? My real Father is a murderer!_

'Of course not!' Antonio said, not believing his ears.

'I heard so much horrible stories. It is true two of his wives are beheaded, is it not? I know he also hurt Mother and Mary.' Antonio could not deny that. That is why he did not like the King of England. Though it should not be an obstacle between the King of England and his nine-year-old son.

'We will always be around to protect you.' He pulled his stepson into an embrace.

'You promise?' Carl asked with vibrating voice.

'Son, I promise! Shall we look for your sisters and your mother?' Carl nodded in agreement, opening the door to the crowded hallways. The courtiers wondered what a boy and a man were in doing in the Queen's chambers. Many young girls were whispering and pointing to them.

Antonio tapped a man in the hallway on his shoulder. 'Excuse me, could you tell me where the Chapel is?' The man turned his body to greet the Spanish King. 'Oh good morning Your Grace.'

'Good morning Your Majesty' Thomas More said coldly. 'You are looking for Her Majesty?'

'Yes, I am looking for my wife. She is praying at the Chapel.'

'Follow me then.' The three of them walked in silence through the hallways. So many people were already busy arranging things for the King or performing their jobs. The Chapel was empty apart from two women and a girl. All wore a mantilla to cover their hair in the place of God. The two youngest crossed along with the older woman. They rose to their feet, curtsying one more time and then turned around to face their relatives. Everyone greeted each other cheerfully.

'Will you take the girls and Carl to Mary's chambers, Toni? I want to discuss an issue with mister More.' Katherine said, adverting Thomas's gaze. If looks could kill, then Antonio would drop dead immediately. Thomas was not looking very friendly at him.

'Of course sweetheart.' He placed a kiss on her lips. 'See you soon.' Josefina waved to her Mother before she disappeared out of view, along with her brother, sister and father.

As soon as they were alone, her eyes looked at him angrily. 'Can you not be nice to him?' she demanded.

'I do not know what you are talking about, _Your Majesty_' he persisted, looking at her casually as possible.

'You know exactly what I am talking about, Thomas. He is your lord and master and you have to respect him, if you like him or not!' Katherine responded, taking a step closer with her hands moving violently in the air.

'He is my rival. He loves you, I love you. You love him and you love me.' He said simply.

'He is my husband and my King. He likes you, he really does. You are a stubborn man, Thomas!'

'Do you sometimes wonder what if I had never let you go? Do you pray that I had never left your side?' Thomas grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.

'We will never know and we cannot turn back time. I guess we will never know!' she said, trying to block out the impossible dreams.

'Do you ever think about her? I bet you do. We shared more than love and you know that!' The force in his voice surprised her greatly. They were still in God's place and shouting was inappropriate.

'I think every day about her. I still do not understand.. she cannot be dead. I swear I heard her soft cries, but they told me, they told me she had died in my womb..'

'What if she did not? What if our daughter is still alive?' Thomas whispered, moving his face closer to hers.

'Where is she Thomas? Where?' she kissed him lightly on his lips and ran off, back to her husband who she did not want to betray.

_

* * *

Thomas's and Katherine's address (Eustace Chapuys's residence) –January 1534_

Thomas was running through the manor, gathering his belongings. Tomorrow he would leave and sail to England. His purposes: sorting things out, explaining his children the situation, returning to Spain and marrying his Infanta!

'Shit, shit, shit! Shit! Shit Shit! SHIT!' he heard his beautiful fiancée, swearing. He turned on his heels and headed to the living room.

'SHIT!' she yelled again. She was standing by the table, stabilizing herself by grabbing it tightly. As soon as she heard Thomas entering the room, she turned around. Her face was ashen.

'SWEETHEART! Are you alright?' He ran to the table, catching her numb body in his arms. He was always concerned about her well-being.

'I think we have a little problem, Mi amor..' she squeaked desperately.

'You are missing me already' he joked in an attempt to cheer her up. Unfortunately, that was wrong. He did not experience the desired effect.

'No time for jokes now!' She started crying hysterically. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing in his chest.

'Sorry, dear' he kissed her dark hair which was half up half down 'Well tell me..'

She muttered something inaudible. 'What?' He lifted her teary face.

'I am with child' She spoke the words softly, but that did not ease the strike.

'OH DEAR GOD! Are you sure?' _I did not see that coming!_

'I have all the symptoms. For a while I have been denying it to myself. I thought it was impossible..' she whispered 'No courses, my breasts hurt like hell, nausea, backaches, headaches and do not deny it but I am fatter' she summed. She was indeed not as slim as before. Lately she was eating more than usual without explanation. The riddle had been solved!

'We are having a baby.. We are having a BABY!' Thomas exclaimed in excitement. He smiled from ear to ear. 'A baby! Our child!' His hands rested on her light swollen stomach just like more than a year ago, but this time he was the Father! They had produced this miracle together. A child conceived out of true love.

'Do you not understand what this means? Do I have to spell it out mi amor?' Katherine cried out.

'Oh . My. God. !' His face turned as white as Katherine's. 'We have had sex out of wedlock for months!'

'The Pope, the Emperor, your children, my sweet Mary..what will they all think..'

'Marry me today.' he said out of the blue. She lightly smacked him on his head.

'No, silly! You may be a duke now, but we still have to ask the Emperor's permission! What are we going to do?'

'Do you want me to stay, my love? Shall I stay in Spain?' The concern for her and their unborn child made her stronger. He unconditionally loved her.

'No, you have to visit your children and-' she swallowed hard 'grandchildren.'

'Grandpa More has been naughty.' Thomas said between giggles. A smile appeared on Katherine's face. After rain always comes sunshine.

'I am delighted though.' Katherine said, trailing her finger up and down his throat. 'This is wonderful. When you come back we will marry and really start a little family together with Carl.'

'There is nothing in the world I would rather do.' Their hand intertwined on the starting to swell belly of the Spanish Infanta.

_

* * *

The King's private chambers – 2__nd__ of January 1543_

'Boy, come closer. I won't bite.' Henry gestured to Carlos. 'I heard from your Mother you like sports. Which sports?'

Katherine and Carlos walked hand in hand to the old King. It surprised Katherine how much her former husband had changed. Most of all physically. He was getting bold and grey. Walking without a stick was impossible. His injured spread an awful, sickening smell and he had lost some teeth. The once most beautiful Prince of Christendom had disappeared.

'I like horse riding your Majesty. I am quite good at it as well.' Carl answered politely.

'Please call me Father. Would you like to ride with me, your Mother and your sisters sometime and visit your brother Edward?'

'I would love to Father!' Carl smiled at his Mother in excitement. Katherine silently sighed in relief. Everything was going well for a change.

'I heard the 7th of January is your birthday. You are growing into a strong boy Carl. Your Mother has taken good care of you.'

'Yes, she has Father'

'Henry, when are you going to formally introduce him to the other courtiers?' She was getting tired of all the gossip and whispers.

'Katherine, that is up to you' he said kindly.

'On his birthday? What do you think, Carlos dear?' she looked at father and son in anticipation.

'Excellent idea, Katherine! Carl could you please leave the room? I want to talk with your Mother about the succession.' A lump slowly formed in Katherine's throat. She had totally forgotten about the importance of the English heirs to the throne. What if Henry demanded her to leave her sweet boy in England?

* * *

**Oh my! A Tomkat baby :O!**

**Please review and I'll tell you more about it! **


	12. Chapter XI Smeared ink

**Hello there faithful readers!**

**Do you remember me...? IT'S COURTLYLADY! I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in months, but I am writing again. Please visit me on youtube. I love making Tudors videos (a recent hobby). Anyways... there are a lot of plots in this chaper so I hope you enjoy them. **

**Recap:**

**Thomas and Katherine have a daughter :O What happened to her? Lol this was my recap. Enjoy :)**

***x*x*x* CourtlyLady**

**

* * *

**

Chapter XI Smeared ink

King Henry sat in his fabulous chambers, surrounded by his possessions and richness. A crown, ornamented with rubies balanced on his grayish hair and gave him a godly glow. He was dressed in fine clothes, made by the hands of his humble subjects who had treated the fabric with care. The money and energy which had been necessary to make such a piece of clothing, still could not be compared to Katherine's selfmade shirts. His hand slid over the shirt which stuck to his body in an uncomfortable way, growing tighter around his chest as he thought about past and future. He felt poor.

The atmosphere in the room was highly tensed. His Grace Thomas More had just entered the chamber. He remained on his spot, waiting to be acknowledged.

'Please be seated, Thomas.' He said hoarsely, averting the brown eyes of the man in front of him.

The hour in the presence of his ten-year-old son had been an emotional weight on his aged shoulders. And of course his former wife Katherine, the Queen of Spain, had also been there. Dressed in a black, Spanish gown which covered to much of her olive-tinted and despite her age still pure skin, her eyes colored blue like a clear sky and her long dark locks were tight together in a elegant bun. Her accented voice had softly spoken to him, almost as if – he imaged she had really done that - she was whispering affectionate words to him. For a moment he had closed his eyes and listened to her Spanish alto. He had almost convinced himself that hardly anything had changed between them, that their love had maintained through the years they had been separated. Ridiculous thinking, but King Henry VIII owned an great imagination. However the truth had struck him with force, upon hearing the undertone in her voice, the cold and the hardness had chilled him to the bone. His eyes had shot open, boring straight into her piercing blue eyes. He had been so wrong.

Thomas More obeyed without any shown complaints, but in thought the former chancellor felt more like disobeying the man who he had once called a true friend. These days Thomas could only remember the inferior events which had occurred for what it seems ages ago. Nevertheless those bad memories confronted him every morning as he greeted a new dawn and every night when he felt lucky and somehow relieved, he had survived another day. Another day without her.

Thomas More held Henry accountable for his broken engagement. In Thomas's view the king deserved neither his respect nor his obedience. He was fed up with Henry's mood swings. He had put him through hell and he was sure to make this known.

But the funny thing was that Henry did not realize what he had destroyed. His jealous nature had been gnawing at his thoughts since Katherine of Aragon had bluntly told him about her history with Thomas More. History? Henry could not remember if she had said that the relationship had ended. He knew Katherine's pious and faithful way of living so he assumed, because she was properly married to another man, it had.

Afterwards Katherine regretted telling Henry about her and Thomas. At the supreme moment the old feeling of irrationality had taken over her reasonable thinking. She had wanted to make Henry understand that even after he had tossed her aside, locked her away from the rest of the world, men desired her and felt the need to save her out of the dreadful position he had put her in. This tiny bit of information, this kept secret, could ruin both of her or Thomas.

* * *

More than a decade ago, Thomas, Katherine and the newborn prince had left England for Spain and lived a quiet live incognito. The emperor of the Holy Roman Empire himself had devised that his cousin's life, Mary's, could be in danger if Henry would find put that Katherine and Thomas had left the country. So they presented themselves as a common duke and duchess. It was there, in the countryside, where their love had flourished into something so solid. The love which in England had only been platonic, soon broadened to a physical one. Some might call it the weakness of the flesh, but God soon blessed their engagement with child. They stood for a decision; telling the emperor or keeping it a secret. Lastly, they had decided to keep it a secret, because they both feared the emperor's temper. They were afraid that he would oblige them to live at court, something they would avoid above all else.

In a niche she sat every day, killing the lonely hours by sewing baby clothes and closely watching the horizon in the hope to catch a glimpse of her betrothed. He had promised to be back before she would go into labor, which meant he could arrive any moment. Her nephew had given her an own estate surrounded by memorizing gardens, which was the ultimate dream a child's imagination. Eustace Chapuys had arranged some midwives behind the emperor's back, for which Katherine was grateful. The fruit of her womb kicked avidly, for which Katherine thanked God every moment, thanked Him for sending her such a healthy child at her age.

The countdown had already started and each day Thomas did not arrive she grew more uncomfortable and more nervous. She sewed and waited. She sang lullabies to the large bump and waited. She told her small boy stories of her childhood and waited. She waited. And waited. And waited. Thomas did not arrive, but something else did. A letter written in a hurry.

It had arrived in the afternoon of an August day in the year of 1534. Eagerly her small hands had torn the seal and at that very moment the child kicked her. She paused for a moment, laying a hand on her enlarged stomach, to caress the place where she had felt the sign of life and she whispered the words 'it is a letter of your father'. Then she went on, her eyes scanning the short parchment letter and the smeared ink.

_5__th__ of July 1534_

_My love, my everything, my Kate,_

_While I am writing this the tears are flowing freely. There are so much things I would like to say and I cry over the words of love which will remain unsaid. I regret the day I left your warm embrace and travelled to this unfortunate realm._

_This is not the England as we know it. The subjects are forced to swear an oath, which means acknowledging Henry as Supreme Head of the church. I refused, because it is against everything you and I believe in. I have been put into the Tower of London for denying Henry this power. _

_Henry also found out you are gone. He confronted me with the bloodstained sheets and clothes (the remains of Carl's birth which we had left that way). He is absolutely convinced that you have been killed by an enemy. He is outraged. Henry holds me accountable for keeping this from him and his wrath is fiercer than ever. I have been sentenced to death. I will face the axe tomorrow and I will be dead long before you read this. Please do forgive me, and please do understand that I leave this life to protect you and our child. You are save in Spain and in my view it is better that Henry thinks you are dead. _

_Take care of yourself and our precious little one and may God keep you. I beseech you to forgive me for leaving you behind like this and breaking the vows before they were even officially made; that we would die in each other's arms. I will be waiting for you at the gates of Heaven my love. I thank God on my bare knees for the days I could call you mine._

_Yours for always and ever,_

_Thomas _

According to the date Thomas had been dead for over a month. The hours that followed this goodbye had passed by in a blur of pain and emotions. The midwives had found the princess on the floor, collapsed in amniotic fluid and blood with the letter pressed close to her heart. They had with difficulty escorted Katherine to the bed, removed her gown and laid her down on the clean sheets. After useless hours of waiting, a blond woman about the same age had told the crying Katherine that she was ready to bring the child into the world. She clang to Thomas's words. Whatever it would take the former queen promised herself to take care of their precious little one. Breathing deeply, she pushed. With all her might she tried to keep focused but fate had made another decision. She started to get lost in waves of blackness that seemed so temping. Relief filled her body when she heard the soft wails of the newborn. She lifted her heavy head and caught a glimpse of the reddened skin of her daughter. Katherine blew out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

After midnight, Katherine's eyes fluttered open. A single candle shone light on a figure at the end of the bed. Tears blurred her sight as she thought about her Thomas. Half of her heart had died, and if she had the strength she would scream and call his name. He should have hold her hand, stroking the hair from her sweaty face while she delivered his child, he should have carried the small bundle to her, wearing a smile from ear to ear. He should have been alive. 'Please bring me my daughter.' Katherine of Aragon begged the figure in front of her.

The blonde midwife remained silent. Had she sounded so weak that the woman had not heard her plea?

'Please my daughter' Katherine managed to say. The blonde woman walked towards the bed, with stone face and dropped shoulders. On the mattress she sat down and grabbed Katherine's hands tightly. 'I am sorry madam…' she whispered.

Confused, Katherine propped herself up. Her eyes stared at the woman and waited for her to start speaking. She did not understand what was wrong.

'The child did not make it. The babe died in your womb. We could not save it.' Katherine quickly pulled back her hands, wearing a disgusted look on her worn-out face. 'No! You are lying! Give me my daughter!' she demanded, throwing of the new sheets.

'My Lady I am sorry…' The woman said, desperately coving Katherine with the sheets again.

'I heard my child crying! I want my daughter!' Throwing of the blankets again, she tried to leave the bed, but before she could succeed the woman softly pushed her back. Katherine struggled for seconds, though her weakened body gave in and obeyed.

The woman shook her head slowly, adverting the broken woman in the bed. 'People like you who has just experienced a great loss, sometimes imagine things to comfort them. The child has never lived. It did not cry.'

Katherine sank into the pillows. She had lost the baby… lost their child… why was God so displeased with her? Why?

'Thomas help me!' she cried out hysterically, burying her face in the pillows. 'Thomas… Tom…Why did you leave me?' Only God knew at that moment that Katherine wished to be dead as well.

* * *

'You have summoned me, Your Majesty?' Thomas More in person asked. Wishing he had not asked the question politely but smashed the words harshly against the old king's head, Thomas sat down on the pointed chair. Looking around the room, he noticed that nothing had really changed.

'She has changed' was all Henry sighed. Thomas's blood boiled dangerously and rushed through his veins with great speed, reaching his cheeks and coloring them in a faint tint of red. Of course Katherine had changed. The disappointments in her life had somewhat hardened, scarred her.

'What do you think Thomas? Is it because of me?'

That was the final drop. Losing all control, Thomas rushed to his former friend and pushed him against the wall. Henry was shocked and stood there paralyzed while Thomas moved his face closer to him.

'Now you have to listen very carefully _Henry_' Thomas roared angrily 'You have put us both through hell so YES, you are the cause of her everlasting unhappiness!'

'You still love her' Henry spoke anxious. The look in Thomas's eyes betrayed his feelings of love. He loosened his grip and rushed to the door rapidly. Henry, still pressed against the wall, watched Thomas leaving the room.

Thomas paced aimless through the hallways, until… until she was standing there in all her glory in the middle of the hallway, staring at some random point in space. Without thinking, Thomas took his chance. He grabbed her arm forcibly, dragged her towards the nearest door, swung it open and pushed her inside.

'Thomas! What has gotten into you?' Katherine hissed. 'What if someone sees us? Have you thought about that?' She freed her arm and tried to escape. Unfortunately Thomas blocked her way. 'Move over! I really need to go!'

'Oh run away like you always do! If you do not want to be in my presence, just run back to your precious husband!' Thomas snapped, annoyed and angry.

'Why are you acting like this?' She could not suppress the salt tears, stinging at the corners of her blue eyes. Jealousy did not suit her Thomas. As a matter of fact the emotion was destroying him, making him this cold-heated man. But what hurt the most was the realization that she herself was the course of the behavior. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The tears rolled down her cheeks and stuck to her eyelashes. She watched the man in front of her in awe.

'I thought you were the only person on earth who knows my true feelings, who I really am.. the woman underneath the veil of royal appearance… my fears and my desires… bu-but apparently I am mistaken.'

The words broke Thomas's heart again. For the first time he truly noticed that she was a petite, fragile woman, bending under heart ache. She sobbed uncontrollably, the crocodile tears falling down to the ground. 'Do you seriously think I am happy with this life?'

In thought she went back to that night, the night of Elizabeth's kidnap. To the kiss she had shared with her Thomas. It had been a mistake and she had been feeling guilty ever since. Guilty towards her dear sweet Thomas for raising false hope and of course guilty towards her husband for deceiving his trust in such a sickening way.

Something in Thomas's abandoned heart was changing since they had arrived in the country in which they had fallen in love with each other. Back in Spain he had been able to put away his feelings for the new Spanish Queen, hiding them for the rest of the cruel, hazardous world. Katherine had only needed to look into his direction to confirm the thoughts she permitted herself to believe in from time to time; their love still bounded their bodies and souls. Nevertheless being a clever man Thomas had kept himself quiet, aware of the deadly consequence if this secret would come to light, especially since the Queen herself shared the same feelings.

Thomas did not know what to do. He could not predict what she would do if he took her in his arms. 'I have a daughter who has lived in unhappiness for the past fifteen years' she continued with vibrating voice 'A son who barely knows his own father and-and our daught-' her voice trailed off.

The sorrow was too much for the poor queen. Years of ache which she had concealed, pressed her to the cold, stone floor without any mercy. The floor felt the same way as she was feeling; cold and distant. She wrapped her arms around her knees and wept soundly. 'I had no choice Thomas, no choice..'

Thomas decided to kneel next to her, and luckily she did not back off. She spoke, stumbling over the words and her thick accent running through the words.

'When my sister Juana died and she left me the throne, my neph-nephew, he was the one who told me I needed a king… practically forced me to marry….I have never wanted to… I married Antonio for political reasons…and…then you came back… and I was pregnant with Josefina..'

'Oh my love' was all he could whisper. He just did what his heart told him to do. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair.

'That is why you did it, is it not? That is why you took Elizabeth. You took her because Henry could keep his daughter and we could not.' She sounded strong despite her teary face. Thomas nodded soundlessly. They sat like that for a while, until Katherine made some excuse that she was ought to prepare Carl's birthday.

* * *

You like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :)


End file.
